


Lunar Fate

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Friendship, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Nova is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and has come to know fellow werewolf Remus Lupin.This follows their journey and relationship, somewhat follows the books but vears off here and there.





	1. Christmas with the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing related to Harry Potter only my OCs
> 
> This is a WIP so be warned 
> 
> I happily take any criticism as long as it's friendly. Please let me know if there's a continuity error. I hate them but don't always catch everything.  
> This will start out slow and get more explicit in later chapters.  
> Thank you for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and has come to know fellow werewolf Remus Lupin.
> 
> This follows their journey and relationship, somewhat follows the books but vears off here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing related to Harry Potter only my OCs
> 
> This is a WIP so be warned
> 
> If you have any questions about dates/Full moon accuracy, message me and I'll explain.
> 
> I happily take any criticism as long as it's friendly. Please let me know if there's a continuity error. I hate them but don't always catch everything.  
> This will start out slow and get more explicit in later chapters.  
> Thank you for reading.

It was the most wonderful time of the year or at least that’s what everyone always said. However for a certain seventh year Slytherin it was never a time she enjoyed. She hoped this year would be different, she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, like she always had. This year was her last though, and she finally made a friend she knew she would be spending Christmas eve with. In past years she had stayed in her dorm alone, at least when it was not a full moon. The elves sending over food for her.

Everyone was getting ready to leave and her dorm was noisy with the sound of girls packing and chatting about their vacation plans. Nova Craven was sitting on her bed, looking at an advanced potions textbook. She tried drowning out the noise but found it useless. Sighing she got up grabbing her wand and book she made her way out. Not sure where she was heading she followed her feet. As she was staring at her feet she didn’t notice a person walking down the hall in front of her. That is until she was on her butt. She looked up preparing to yell and ended up smiling.

“Oh Professor Lupin I’m sorry. I didn’t see you,” she said taking his hand.

“That’s alright Miss Craven, I know we’re both out of sorts this time of month,” he replied in a hushed voice. Nova nodded with a grimace before pulling herself upright. 

“I was just heading somewhere quiet. Trying to study up on potions. I hope to continue my studies after graduation so I will be able to brew the wolfsbane potion. Selling it at a decent price for all people with our affliction,” she said the last part quietly as she looked around the hall. They were alone but she was always overly cautious. She was already picked on enough- not only by her housemates but from other houses as well- there was no way she was letting the fact she was a werewolf get out to the school. 

“That’s very nice and ambitious of you Miss Craven. The wolfsbane potion can be difficult to concoct,” he said turning to start walking the direction Nova had been heading. 

“Have you been taking your potions?” he asked gesturing for her to walk alongside him. She nodded, standing by him her head was about level with his chest, she like him had scars all over her body and a few light ones on her face, deeper ones along her neck. She grew her dark brown hair out long to hide them as best she could. She clutched her book close to her chest walking in silence with her professor. They had grown close over the school year so far, since they were both afflicted with lycanthropy They understood each other on a deeper level than anyone else they had known, ever did. 

On occasion they would have moments like these where they walked together talking. Nova had only ever known cruelty, and isolation. Remus Lupin changed all that, when he first arrived at Hogwarts. The Headmaster had designed it so they picked up their first dose of wolfsbane potion for the year from Professor Snape at the same time. Subsequently learning that the other was a werewolf. At first Nova was uneasy and nervous the only werewolf she had ever met was Greyback when she was nine. 

She had been in the woods near her house heading home from collecting food from the nearby market. Her mom often sent her out, though usually earlier in the day. Today however her mother Dottie had forgotten and sent her out last minute. As she made her way home she was lost in thought, the full moon high in the sky lighting her way. She was caught off guard as something bit into her shoulder. She let out a loud blood curdling scream, tears pouring down her face. The thing disappeared as fast as it had come upon her. Running home she held tightly to her wound and groceries, knowing her mom would be livid if she lost them, no matter what had just transpired. 

The next full moon she was locked in her basement under her mother's suspicion. She turned into a werewolf, it was the most painful thing she had experienced. The next morning was awful, her parents not saying anything to her at all. She went outside to play in the woods wanting to forget the horrible pain of the night before. That was when she first ran into the man form of Greyback. He tried to get her to join his pack but somehow she managed to escape back to her house. 

Professor Lupin however saw her unease when they met and asked if he could have a moment alone with her. Snape left with a nod. After her experiences with Greyback she was put on edge being alone with the new werewolf. 

“Ssh, I won’t hurt you,” he said approaching her cautiously. Something in his voice made her relax, she was caught off guard as he started asking questions. Showing an interest in her was something no one did. 

“Did you hear me?” Professor Lupin asked touching her shoulder lightly causing Nova to jump out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry I was thinking about… well about when I was attacked. It’s still so fresh in my mind even though it has been eight years. So much happened after that. After the first full moon my muggle father left the next night, saying magic was one thing but he had not signed up for having a monster for a daughter. I think the only reason my mother stuck around was: one she knew, or at least hoped I’d be accepted to Hogwarts so she only had to deal with my furry issue three times a year once I was accepted. Two she felt obligated to raise me, if you can call it that. 

Plus Greyback showing up every year on the anniversary to get me to join him really sucks. It was hard to deny him at first but somehow I managed. It’s a lot easier now and this year if I see him I’ll be able to look him in the eye and tell him to go fuck himself. For once in my life I’ve known true kindness and I will not be swayed to his side,” she said finishing her speech with a fiery look in her hazel eyes. 

Blushing she looked around and ducked her head as she realized what she had just told her professor. To her surprise she heard him let out a laugh. 

“I like your spirit Miss Craven, as you know Greyback turned me as well. Growing up I did my best to hide away from him, but I fear -from what I’ve heard of your life- I’ve had a slightly easier life, at least at your age. I had amazing friends who showed me love and were always there even after finding out about my furry problem and my parents still loved me. You’ve been through so much, I wish I wasn’t the only one who has shown you kindness,” he said looking down at Nova sadly as they continued to walk.

“I mean the professors are never mean to me, even Professor Snape is nice to me teaching me about potions a bit more in depth, letting me borrow his books. Professor McGonagall helped me get to the shack each full moon, before you came here anyways. Than there is the headmaster who lets me go to this school. You are the first though out of everyone at Hogwarts who has talked to me more than just to hurl insults at me. I thank you very much for that Professor and I hope we can stay in touch once the school year ends?” She asked looking at him with a small smile on her face.

“I agree we should. I expect great things from you in the future Miss Craven. Even though you are my student, with the time we’ve spent together I’d like to call you my friend. Would you agree?” he asked Nova looking over at her with a tentative smile. She beamed up at him never having a friend before she felt delighted to call Professor Lupin hers. She nodded at him, 

“I would be honored to consider you my friend and be considered yours,” she said her tone happier than it had ever been before. 

“Well it is late and this is my office, you should head back to your bed. I will see you tomorrow night,” he said looking around before embracing Nova in what had to be her first hug in a very long time. At first she was unsure but soon was clinging to him, the hug ending to fast for either of them. 

“Tomorrow,” Nova said a little flushed as she turned to head back to her common room. Once she was back, she laid in her bed. The dorm now quiet she lay in bed recalling the hug as she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
Waking the next morning she was happy to find everyone in her dorm gone. Even happier when she realized she was the only Slytherin to stay behind this Holiday. She sat in the common room by the fire, spending all day looking at her books. Switching between defence against the dark arts and potions. She had classical music playing in the background she felt a bit wired since it was the full moon that night. Deciding she’d had enough she got dressed in warm clothes and boots before making her way outside to jog around the black lake. 

“Great day for a jog I suppose,” she heard a male voice say next to her as she made her way around the lake at a steady jog. 

“Oh Professor you startled me a bit,” she said with a laugh as he jogged alongside her. 

“I saw you from my window thought I’d join you, I was feeling a bit caged in my room,” he told her picking up the pace slightly. Nova nodded beside him, increasing her pace as well. They stayed silent as they jogged along the lake, before they knew it the sun was setting and they quickly jogged over to the whomping willow. 

“After you,” Remus said after immobilizing the large tree gesturing to the hidden tunnel. Nova went inside closely followed by the professor. Before they knew it they had arrived in the shrieking shack. 

“Happy Christmas eve Professor Lupin,” Nova said preparing for the turn. It was always so painful.

“Please when we’re alone you can call me Remus, and I shall call you Nova if that’s alright with you?” he asked as he began taking off his clothes. This was something that surprisingly never bothered either of them. It was most likely the werewolves in them that didn’t care about modesty. 

“I will do that Remus,” Nova said as she began to undress as well. They both felt the instant the sun went down fully. The change came on sudden and painful. Bones stretching, growing under skin. Soon two werewolves stood on four legs in the room. Both Remus and Nova still conscious of themselves thanks to the potion. Remus was the werewolf with short grey hair that stood in the broken room next to a she wolf with short brown hair. They sniffed at each other a bit before they started to wrestle around like they had done each month before. It helped get out their pent up energy and soon they were curled up around each other on the floor. Nova’s last thought before she fell asleep was wishing all her full moons would all be like the ones she had with Remus. 

The next morning they woke up sore and tired like every morning after they had had before. They got dressed in silence. 

“You could come spend the day with me. You need rest as well,” Remus said looking over at Nova once she was dressed. 

“I have to make an appearance at the feast and then I shall join you if that is alright?” she asked dusting off her pants. 

“Yes of course, if I don’t answer you may enter my chambers regardless, the password is mischief,” he said to her with a ghost of a smile before leading them from the shack. 

They parted ways once they reached the castle. Remus heading to bed, Nova heading to her dorm to put on some makeup and straighten up before lunch. Once she reached her dorm she took a long hot shower relaxing her sore muscles. In just a towel she made her way to her bed pulling out her makeup she fixed her complexion so no one could see how pale she looked from last night. Once she was satisfied she put on a green dress that stopped by her knees and hugged her curves not that she had a lot to hug. She grabbed a package out of her trunk and shrank it; putting it in a silver clutch she had taken from her mother, before heading to the great hall.

It was decorated the same as it had always been twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. The ceiling snowing lightly to a certain level and then the snow melting. In the center of the room instead of the house tables there was now just one table. The others had been pushed against the walls. At the table already sat Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick along with the caretaker Mr. Filch. There were two other students there besides herself and three other seats.  
As she sat down, Harry Potter and his two friends Ron and Hermione came in. Nova had never really talked with them but everyone knew of them. As they dug into the food the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney entered the great hall. Nova had never put much stock in divination preferring ancient runes instead. 

She listened as Professor Trelawney started spouting off about thirteen dining together meant the first to rise would die. She didn’t pay much attention to any of the conversations until Remus’ name was mentioned. She tensed a little as they talked about the potion, Nova felt the Headmaster had gone to far mentioning the potion and Remus in the same sentence it was practically  
obvious the connection. 

It felt weird even in her head to call him Remus but it was so pleasant she did not want to stop. Nova mainly picked at her food, not having much of an appetite. As usual not one person talked to her, not any of the Professors, not any of the students. Including Hermione who kept staring at her, Nova felt that Hermione had put two and two together about what she and Remus were. She decided not to bring it up however not wanting to encourage the girl.

Eventually Harry and Ron rose from the table causing Professor Trelawney to gasp and ask which of them got up first. Neither of them was sure and left the Great Hall after seeing if Hermione was going to join them, much to Nova’s dissatisfaction she stayed behind saying she had to speak with Professor McGonagall. She was still staring at Nova however.

Nova glared at the girl, leaving the Great Hall before the girl could say anything. She tried to relax and forget about Hermione as she made her way to Remus’ chambers. She went to his office finding it empty she made her way to the door of his chambers looking around his office as she did so. ‘Maybe someday I will be a potions professor,’ Nova thought to herself wistfully. 

She knocked a few times with no answer at all. “Mischief,” she said to the door before opening the door. Inside was like a small apartment there was a small cozy living room with a brown couch next to a roaring fireplace. There was a comfortable looking chair next to it, and a large bookcase on the wall left of the fireplace. The room next to it was a tiny kitchen with a sink and ice box, a small gas stove next to the sink. Nova didn’t see him anywhere so she ventured into the short hall that led into his room. She was uneasy about going into his room but she wanted to wake him. 

She changed her mind however when she saw him sound asleep. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. Leaving as quietly as she entered she went back to his bookshelf and scanned it before grabbing a book that looked interesting and sat on the couch. Soon she was lost in the book. After a while she was startled as a hand touched her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry didn’t mean to scare you,” Remus said as he looked down at Nova. 

“It’s okay,” she said patting the spot on the couch next to her, before closing the book. He walked around the couch and sat down beside her. He was under dressed compared to how she usually saw him, only wearing a short sleeved shirt and some pajama pants. He smiled at her sheepishly after looking her over.

“Sorry I’m not as dressed up as you are,” he said rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh this was mainly for lunch, wanted to look good for all the people staring but not saying anything,” she finished glaring at the fire she was both used to and tired of people not saying anything to her. It was not this hard before she met Remus, but she would not trade his friendship for anything. Smiling up at him she pulled out the shrunken package and made it normal once more before handing it to him.

“I got this for you, it’s not much but hopefully you like it,” she said watching as Remus started to open it.

“Nova it’s beautiful you didn’t have to get me anything. I love it though thank you,” he said as he held up a new travel cloak. It was black and lined with fur for added warmth. 

“I wanted to, plus friends exchange gifts for christmas. It’s the first time I’ve ever been able to do this,” she said smiling brightly at the fact he liked it. She had been working every summer since she started going to school at Hogwarts, at first just doing odd jobs for neighbors and then this last year she got a steady job. The more time away from her mother the better she thought. Since she had no friends she had been able to save all her money. Now having a decent amount she didn’t mind buying something for Remus. Actually picking it out was quite enjoyable.  
She was surprised as Remus raised his wand and summoned a package of his own.

“Well great minds think alike, I got this for you,” he said handing her the package wrapped in blue. It had been a long time since she had received a gift. Her mom had stopped giving her presents when her dad left. She tentatively opened it, under the wrapping was a black jewelry box. She looked up at Remus questioningly, he gestured for her to keep going saying nothing. Inside was simple green jeweled necklace with a wolf pendant in the center. The wolf was howling, as she touched it she was speechless. 

“I hope it’s alright. I transfigured it myself,” he said as he worried about her silence. He jumped a bit as he realized that Nova was crying. 

“I’m so sorry don’t cry. I’ll take it back if you want,” he said frantically. As he reached for the gift Nova pressed it close to her chest. 

“Don’t you dare, I will not give this up to you or anyone for anything,” she said tears streaming down her face as she clutched the box tight to her chest.

“Darling I won’t take it, calm down. You can keep it,” Remus said softly. He slid closer to her, taking her in his arms he held her close while she cried on his chest. Nova had never received something so nice. No one had ever put so much thought into her. 

The tears wouldn’t stop as the pain of close to nine years of rejection and isolation hit her all at once. She felt that as well as no one until now had ever understood her, no one had ever understood Remus the way she did. She knew deep down that he was in great pain as well though she didn’t know fully why, yet her crying grew harder as she thought of the pain she sensed in him. This kind man deserved the world and she desperately wished she could ease his pain. All she could do was cling to him and cry as she let herself feel everything.  
Remus let her, rubbing her back and humming quietly until her tears ran out and she just laid against him. 

“Are you okay Nova?” he asked, his voice heavy with concern. Nova could not find the words yet so she just nodded. She felt bad but she did not want to leave Remus’ arms, he had not pushed her away so she laid there her head turned to the fire.

“Does it ever get better?” She finally asked him, her voice hoarse from crying.

“Honestly no,” he said with a sigh. “If you can do what you want though and become a potions master providing us with the little ounce of peace, well than the transformations are better. The people they never get better, there are some few who look past who we are. I’m sorry you have known none. I will make sure to help you as best I can. From what I hear of your mother you will be out on the streets once you graduate I assume?” he asked a bit of anger in his tone. 

“Yes, I have some money saved but I’m not sure it’s enough,” she said sullenly. She tried often not to think about it. 

“I know it’s not really precedent but I would like you to come stay with me once you graduate. It’s not much of a place but it’s secure for transformations. Without the potion we will be left mindless. It will be safer if we’re together instead of you out their unsecured. Especially with Greyback wanting you. If you’re out there transformed on your own he could easily will you to submit and join his pack. I don’t want that for you. I know it has only been a few months we’ve known each other, but I care for you Nova. You are my friend and you deserve a good life, I want to help you please let me,” he finished looking at her. During his speech she had sat up looking at him as he spoke. 

She almost started crying again but held strong. Part of her wanted to decline but she knew he was right, Greyback would get her or worse she would kill someone. She was shunned enough, she could not kill someone. She studied his face, making sure he was sincere. After a moment she nodded and hugged him once more, she was overwhelmed with relief now that she had somewhere to go after school was over. 

“Thank you Remus I will make sure to pull my weight and if I’m able to brew the wolfsbane potion you will get free doses for life,” she said with a laugh.  
He smiled at her relieved that things went the way he wanted. He knew people would talk since she was so much younger than him but at that moment he did not care. He wanted to help his friend. Remus wanted to help her not only by giving her shelter but hopefully showing her kindness, and kindness in the world, if he could find it. 

They spent the rest of Christmas, both chatting lightly, both now hopeful for the future. Nova proudly wore her new necklace. It was now her most prized possession. 

“This has been a wonderful Christmas Remus, thank you,” Nova said as she stared into the fire. 

“It has been the best one I’ve had in a long time,” Remus said. Nova looked at him and could tell he was thinking of something that caused him both joy and pain. 

Much to Nova’s surprise she found herself saying, “I hope someday I can ease your pain Remus,” she turned quickly back to the fire. 

Unnoticed to her, Remus smiled warmly at her, touched by the fact she was thinking of him. Indeed this was a wonderful Christmas. They finished out the night in content silence before Nova headed back to her dorm. Looking forward to finishing out her last year of school, and moving on with her life.


	2. Talking to greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to shift between Nova and Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter only my OCs

The next morning Nova awoke and stretched. She was still sore and wore out from the transformation. She looked around at the empty dorm, wishing it was always like this. Her time would be better without the other girls staring at her scars, hiding her things throughout the years. They acted juvenile even now when most like her were almost eighteen, a few were eighteen and completely considered adults.   
It wore down her spirit more than anything. Around the full moon though she had to restrain herself from lashing out. 

When she was younger it was harder to control and she lashed out at Courtney- one of the girls in her year - when they were third years. Nova had decided to take a chance and try out for Quidditch, once she reached the pitch though Courtney was already there in Quidditch gear holding the latest model of broom, along with some of her friends. Courtney eyed Nova up and down, she had borrowed a school broom and was wearing some shabby grey sweats and a sweater. 

“What are you doing here Craven?” she asked Nova with malice in her voice.

“I'm here to try out,” Nova replied her voice quiet but firm. She held her head high trying to not be discouraged by Courtney. 

“No Craven what are you doing at Hogwarts. It's your third year I would have thought by now you would have realized no one wants you here. I bet you're lying about being a half-blood. You're probably a filthy mudblood, I mean look at all your scars and your ragged clothes. Even most half-bloods look better than you, you freak,” Courtney said harshly as she walked closer to Nova.  
Courtney snatched away the broom from Nova, throwing it away. “There's no way they'd let someone as pathetic as you play Quidditch,” she hissed in Nova’s face. 

Something snapped in Nova and she hit Courtney across the face before knocking her to the ground. She started hitting Courtney in the face, not stopping even as the girl's friends tried pulling her away. It took five people to finally pull her away. She stood there panting as she looked down at a bloody Courtney. Her lip was split and her nose was bleeding. Shame and fear washed over her as she realized what she did.

She could hear the shouts of them calling her a freak as she ran back to the dorms. Nova was positive she would be expelled but to her surprise nothing happened. No teachers came and got her, nothing was ever said. They had their revenge soon after cornering her in a deserted hallway one night. They beat her pretty bloody before going back to the dorms. 

That night two things happened; Nova found the room of requirements and the girls of Slytherin stopped saying anything to her the rest of the year. She knew - as she sat in the strange room healing her wounds- that her housemates had the numbers but they were still scared of her. 

Nova came back to the present when she heard a knocking coming from the common room. She pondered who would be knocking for a moment before getting up and going to the door. Opening the main door she smiled as she saw Remus standing there. 

“I hope I didn't wake you. I was going to send an owl but I wasn't sure if you'd be in the great hall. It's pretty impossible to send one to you here since you're underwater,” Remus said with a soft chuckle looking sheepish. 

Nova smiled standing in the doorway. “It's alright Remus. I was already up just thinking about some experience I had at Hogwarts,” she replied crossing her arms over her chest. She blushed a bit as her movement caused Remus to glance down at her chest. He had seen her naked but it seemed more intimate with her standing in a thin tank top and worn sweatpants. 

Remus gave a small cough before looking back up at her. “Would you like to keep me company today?” He asked looking a bit sheepish. “I've finished the course work. I'm bored and could use the company,” he finished saying with a hopeful smile. 

She smiled at him and nodded. “I'd love to keep you company. What would you like to do?” Nova winced internally at how eger her voice sounded. Something seemed to have shifted between them last night. She wasn't sure what it was, never having felt this way before. She also wasn't sure why it happened one minute they're simple acquaintances, than friends. Now there was this weird thrilling tension between the two of them.

“I was thinking we could go to breakfast and then take a stroll in the woods, everything's a bit snowy but it will be nice to get some fresh crisp air. I'll wait here while you get dressed,” he said his eyes trailing over Nova’s body. 

“OK,” Nova replied as she watched a blush creep onto his pale face. She blushed as well before closing the door. Nova put her hand on her chest, wondering why her heart was beating so fast. Shaking it off she walked back to the seventh year dorms.

Opening her trunk she sighed not sure what to wear. She didn't have much, once she got her job, her mother stopped buying her stuff. She did not provide much before that but it was more than the nothing she did now. What Nova owned she bought from muggle thrift stores from a nearby town. Shrugging she pulled out a pair of jeans. She did not like them much, preferring skirts or dresses but since it was cold she decided to wear them. Next she rummaged around in her trunk trying to find a nice top she owned. 

Soon she found everything she wanted including a thin cloak - the only one she owned- , a small basket for the ingredients she might find and her fuzzy grey v-neck sweater. She quickly got dressed and slipped on her black boots. She looked in the mirror satisfied, she decided to go without makeup and situated her hair so it covered the scars on her neck.

Walking back out, she tucked her wand in her boot, while carrying her basket and cloak. Nova smiled brightly as she saw Remus still standing there. Part of her thought he may have been tricking her and decided to leave. She shook her head trying to remove the paranoid thoughts. 

Remus gave a chuckle as he heard Nova’s stomach growl. “Let's go get some breakfast first. Though by now it's probably lunch,” he said heading towards the great hall. 

Nova followed beside him, she felt a calm wash over her. She had never felt so at ease with someone like she did with him. Everyone was always staring at her but saying nothing, or worse saying hateful things to her.

They soon arrived at the Great Hall. It was nearly empty except for one lone boy eating some sandwiches. Nova followed Remus even as her unease grew when she realized he was heading towards Harry Potter. 

“Harry, how are you? Where are your friends?” Remus questioned him once they arrived next to him. Nova watched as Harry perked up at Remus’ voice but seemed to look down once again at his questions.

“I'm alright. Ron is napping, I'm not sure where Hermione is. Don't right care where she is either,” he replied his voice holding a petulant gloom. 

Nova raised an eyebrow, Remus looked at Harry worriedly. He sat down beside the boy, gesturing for Nova to sit down as well. She did feeling unsure. Her favorite lunch food appeared on the table though and she forgot all about it. She dug into the chicken sandwiches eating away as Remus talked with Harry. She tuned most of it out but caught snippets about a broom. 

A thought crossed Nova’s mind and she decided when Remus and her were walking, that she would bring up that she suspected Hermione of knowing they were werewolves. Once she finished eating, Nova tuned back in to the conversation.

“You should join Nova and I for our walk,” Remus invited, gesturing to Nova beside him as he did. She tried to move her face into something friendly as Harry looked around Remus and at her. Harry looked between the two of them for a minute before shrugging and saying sure. 

The three made their way to the front doors as they donned their cloaks. Remus conjured Harry's for him, since he didn't have it on hand. They made their way leisurely across the grounds. The only sound was the crunching of the fresh snow under their boots. Nova blushed taking in the sight of Remus in his new cloak discreetly. He was quite dashing.

“Aw well Harry have you met Nova before?” Remus asked breaking the silence. Nova could feel Harry's eyes looking at her but heard no reply. She figured he just shook his head as they kept walking.

“Yes well, this is Nova Craven she's a seventh year Slytherin. Brilliant with potions and a good friend of mine,” he said a hint of pride in his voice.

A warmth started in Nova’s chest and ran up to her face as Remus said such nice things about her. 

“Nova this is Harry Potter. Third year Gryffindor, and pretty brilliant at Quidditch.” Remus said introducing her to Harry. 

Nova stopped walking and turned to Harry, who stopped when she did. “Nice to meet you Harry Potter,” she said her voice soft and hesitant as she held out her hand.

She wondered if he would be like the rest or if he would surprise her. He shook her hand looking at her wearily before looking back at Remus. In that brief glance she knew the boy who lived was only shaking her hand to be polite. It made Remus happy and he seemed close to Remus so he would do it. 

Nova steeled herself, dropping his hand she resumed the walk. She had no idea that Remus looked after her very worried. He turned to Harry as he watched Nova continue to walk. 

“Why are you not more friendly and open with her like you are with everyone else?” Remus asked the boy. 

“She's a Slytherin for one,” Harry replied not meeting Remus’ eyes. He did feel a bit bad for not being nicer to the girl, but he felt he had good reason.   
“Two she’s dangerous people say she's attacked other students and look at her-” Harry cut himself off shame washing over him as he looked up at the scarred face of Remus Lupin. 

“I think Harry, you should head back to the castle. You need to think long and hard about whether you should believe what others say over getting to know someone. You also need to think about judging people on their appearances,” Remus replied to Harry his voice firm leaving no room for apologies or further discussion.

Looking ashamed Harry turned and walked back to the castle. Remus shook his head in dismay, this was one of many times he wished his friends were here. The boy would be more open if they were. The whole thing surprised Remus, Harry had always seemed open and trusting to new people. There was a strong feud between him and Slytherin though. 

Remus soon realized he lost Nova. Looking down he followed her foot prints in the snow. Finding her deep in the woods he sighed in relief. He watched her gathering ingredients from under the snow, worrying as she dug for them not even bothering to use her wand. He rose his wand, nonverbally casting Tergeo on all the snow around Nova. Siphoning up the snow it revealed a clearing.

Nova turned looking at Remus tear tracks clear on her face. Her hands were tinted blue and shaking.  
“You didn't have to, but thank you,” Nova said gesturing to the area around her. Remus walked up to her and sat down grabbing her hands. He blew on her hands trying to warm them up. 

“What were you doing, foolish girl, why didn't you clear the snow yourself?” he asked, giving up he drew her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. He put her hands around him inside his cloak trying to warm her. In that moment he did not care if it was inappropriate. His friend was hurting in multiple ways, he was going to do what was necessary to help her.

Instead of replying Nova leaned her head on Remus’ chest and shook. Remus figured she was crying again and let her stay there. That was until he felt her hands clench against his shirt. He leaned her back and saw the rage evident on her face.

“I hate them, I hate them all!” she yelled standing up.  
She was filled with rage and couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. Raising her wand to a far off tree she yelled Bombarda. The tree exploded sending wood chunks all around barely missing them. She took aim at another tree but before she could do anything Remus grabbed her wrists.

“Stop, stop it now. Destroying the woods will bring you no relief. You are hurting nature you need to stop,” Remus said moving his hands so he was holding her face instead.

“I am here, you have me. I will help you I promise. Harry was wrong in the cold way he reacted to you. We will find others, there are others who will see you the way I do. You are wonderful, kind, incredibly smart and an amazing friend. Harry will see, everyone will see, they are just young,” Remus said as he stared into her fiery hazel eyes. 

He relaxed as he watched her calm down. “I'm sorry Remus,” she whispered looking at the destroyed tree in the distance. She felt lost in that moment, she just wanted to feel accepted. If the great Harry Potter could not put his seal of approval on her what human would. She was lost in her thoughts when she spotted a large black dog in the distance. She tensed in Remus’ arms. The dog vanished by the time Remus turned to look where she had been. 

“I may have seen a grim,” Nova whispered. She was surprised as Remus tensed in her arms. 

“We should go inside,” Remus said suddenly. Not waiting for a reply he grabbed Nova’s hand and started walking towards the castle. 

“Accio basket,” Nova said holding her hand out and catching the basket as it flew towards them. 

“What's wrong Remus?” she asked him as he pulled her towards the castle.

“I'll tell you inside,” Remus said his tone clipped.

Nova wondered what was bothering her friend so much. Maybe it was something she did. She worried over it as they walked back through their previous footprints. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not realize they reached the castle.

Remus stood in front of Nova for a minute worried as she stared blankly; he could tell she was lost in her thoughts. Realizing he must have worried her with his abrupt journey back to the castle, he hugged her pulling her in close.

“You didn't do anything Nova,” he whispered in her ear.

“You're a little friendly with your students aren't you Remus,” Professor Snape's voice drawled from the shadows. 

“It's not like that Severus,” Remus replied standing straight, but staying close to Nova. 

“I'm sure,” Professor Snape replied glancing over Nova.   
“It does not matter much since Miss Craven is of age but I shall remind you the school term is not over and if more than a hug was to be spied. Well I'm sure the Headmaster will hear about it,” Professor Snape said before walking off towards the woods. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any problems with Professor Snape,” Nova said softly a blush coloring her cheeks. She had never thought of more than a hug with Remus. Now that Professor Snape had mentioned it though she could not get the thought of Remus kissing her out of her head.

Remus smiled down at her and shook his head. “Don't worry about it. Professor Snape and I have history. Shall we spend the evening in my chambers, I'll call for a house elf to bring us some food and we can chat about whatever you want?” Remus asked looking at her hopeful.

“Okay,” Nova replied with a smile. She was a bit hesitant after everything but figured why not. She enjoyed Remus’ company. 

They walked in content silence. The halls were still decorated. Garland and wreaths decorating the walls. Nova could hear Peeves in the distance singing off key Christmas carols. He flew past them and circled back around as he saw new targets. 

“Oh Professor, pull any knew pranks in your old age?” Peeves asked with a cackle.

“Shut up Peeves, I'm pretty sure we passed some students by the great hall. Said they can't stand Christmas songs,” Remus said looking up at Peeves with a smirk. 

Peeves flew off towards the great hall singing loudly, his offkey Christmas carols. Nova looked at Remus curiously as they entered his classroom.  
Her thoughts took a turn and she found herself asking Remus if he could see her as a Professor.

“If I can be one, I'm sure you can be one too. What would you teach?” He asked as he opened the door to his chambers.

“I'd like to be a potions professor. It would be nice to pass along my wisdom,” Nova replied with a shrug. 

“Well if you go on to brew wolfsbane like you want, I'm sure you'll discover more potions. At that rate there will be schools all over begging you to teach. None will care about your condition,” Remus told her with a gentle smile as he took her cloak and basket. He put them in a cupboard near the door before going into the small kitchen. 

“Would you like some tea?” He asked putting on the kettle. 

Nova said she would love some as she went to his bookshelf. It was the same as it had been yesterday, she grabbed the book she had been reading on Christmas and sat on the couch with it. Deciding to read while the water was heating, she opened the book and started where she left off half way through the book. She was surprised as she finished the book and looked up. Looking around she saw Remus nowhere in sight. 

Wondering where he had gone she put the book back and wandered into the hall only to bump into him as he came out of his room drying his hair.

“Sorry Nova you seemed to be absorbed in the book so I decided to take a shower,” Remus said as he tossed his towel back in his room before leading her back to the sitting area.


	3. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Nova go on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter related only my OCs

Nova was surprised as Remus pulled her close to him, when they sat on the couch. The tea had gone off before Remus had decided on a shower, since Nova was absorbed in the book he had set the teapot aside and forgot it. 

“Do you mind?” he asked wrapping his arm around her as he leaned her against his chest. 

“No,” Nova replied after the day they both had it was nice to be close. However Professor Snape's warning still echoed in her head. They were not doing anything wrong though, a cuddle was far from sex. Nova found herself blushing as an image of Remus on top of her, panting flashed through her mind. 

“Why were you in such a hurry to leave the forest?” Nova asked quietly worried about her friend. 

“It's a long story,” Remus replied.

She could feel him tense up under her causing her to look up at him. He was staring at the fire place, a mixture of pain and remorse on his face. She could feel a cloud of anger as well though. Nova sat up concern clear on her face. 

“Remus you can tell me anything. I of all people will not judge you or betray you. You are the only person in my life, I want to help you,” she said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I was the first werewolf to be accepted here. I was so nervous, by than I had been a werewolf for seven years. It was difficult but my parents cared for me. We were all surprised when I received my letter. Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to make accommodations for me. The first day I was nervous on the train ride but still I managed to fall asleep in a compartment I had managed to snag alone. I was awoken however by two boys talking loudly. One had messy brown hair that stood up at every angle the other had long curly black hair. My parents mostly kept me away from other kids, well we all kept to ourselves in the country. 

They introduced themselves once they saw I was awake and staring at them. James Potter and Sirius Black,” At this point in his story Remus looked over at Nova to see her reaction. Her face was passive however and she motioned for him to go on. Before he did, he pulled her back against his side. 

“We rode in a boat together and were quickly sorted the three of us into Gryffindor. A few others were sorted into Gryffindor with us including Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. Professor Snape was in our year as well but as you would guess it he was in Slytherin,” Remus ignored Nova’s snort at the obvious and continued.

“The three of us roomed with Peter and soon the four of us were fast friends and great pranksters. I would make excuses for having to leave around the full moon. My mother was sick and I needed to visit. A relative had died, excetra. By my second year though they had figured it out. They may have been in trouble a lot but they were smart as well,” Remus glanced down at Nova and then at the clock on his wall. It was late and he said as much to her, urging her to go back to her dorm for the night.

“I enjoyed our talk Remus, I hope to hear more,” Nova said as she left, feeling bold she leaned up and kissed his cheek her lips resting there for a moment longer than a polite kiss should have. 

Remus watched her walk away out of sight. He sighed, closing his door. He could tell his feelings were growing for the she wolf, as were hers for him. Never before had she kissed his cheek when leaving. He decided since there was still five days left in the vacation he would take Nova for a trip. He wrote to Dumbledore, and immediately heard back it was vacation time after all and he was allowed to do as he wished since Nova was of age. ‘He just liked to cross his t’s and dot his i’s,’ Remus thought to himself as he went to pack. 

The next morning Nova woke up to a loud banging. She sat up ready to hex someone, she had been in a deep dream. She blushed as flashes of a naked Remus on top of her flashed through her mind as she remembered the dream. The banging started up once more and she could not dwell on it. 

Throwing the blankets off her she got out of bed still in her sleepwear of shorts and a tank top. She marched out to the common room and cracked the door open, “What,” she seethed before catching sight of Remus. 

“Oh I'm sorry Remus, I didn't realize. You woke me from a good dream,” she said blushing as she apologized. 

“Oh I'm sorry,” he said apologizing himself. His nose was suddenly filled with Nova’s scent of arousal.

He felt his face flush when he realized what she meant by a good dream. ‘Better have been about me,’ the thought came into his mind like a storm and vanished just as fast. He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts once more the whole time, Nova just looked at him waiting. 

“Oh yes, right, we're going to Yorkshire,” Remus stammered out after a moment. 

“What, what do you mean we?” Nova asked looking him over once more this time bewildered. 

“I mean you and I are taking a trip to Yorkshire. You're of age, so we don't need your mother's consent, I already wrote Dumbledore, as long as we're back by the thirty-first he doesn't care because it's vacation. Therefore I'm taking you to my home in Yorkshire. Show you where you'll be living,” Remus waited, his mind already set he was not going to take no for an answer. He would convince her one way or another. 

“Okay I'll go pack. How long will we be away?” Nova asked giving Remus a small smile.

“Seven days, six nights,” he replied a bit shocked at how fast she agreed. Remus hoped this trip would strengthen their friendship and give her and him a distraction from their growing attraction for each other. He also wanted to give Nova hope for the future. 

“I'll meet you by the main entrance. You're not allowed in here,” Nova said with a shrug before closing the door. 

Remus smiled and made his way to his room. He was surprised as he ran into a distraught Hermione. 

“Oh Professor Lupin I'm sorry I didn't see you there,” she told him on the verge of tears.

“It's alright Miss Granger. I'm concerned though why are you about to cry?” Remus asked looking at Hermione with worry. 

“It's nothing Professor, just, just stupid boys,” Hermione said not able to hold back a small sob. A few of her tears escaped and she quickly wiped them away. 

“What happened Miss Granger?” Remus asked her, his voice now filled with concern.

“Harry got a broom for Christmas and there was no note. I was worried Sirius Black bought it and gave it to him. To you know hurt Harry. So after the feast I told Professor McGonagall, she confiscated it. She told Harry and Ron that it needed to be stripped and tested. They got so mad at me, they're still mad at me haven't said a thing to me,” she finished with a choked sob. 

“I'm so sorry Miss Granger, boys at his age can be foolish. Things will return to normal soon I'm sure,” he said not sure what else to tell his student. He watched as she composed herself and then tensed looking behind him. 

“I'm sorry for the trouble your friends are giving you,” Nova’s voice came from behind him, causing him to turn.

“Oh Nova I'm sorry, I ran into Miss Granger on my way to grab my bag you'll have to give me a minute while I go gather it,” Remus told her as he looked her over. 

She was now dressed in a thin pair of jeans and a soft green sweater, her tattered travelling cloak hooked around her shoulders, a small bag in hand.  
“That's alright Professor take your time,” she replied not wanting to appear overly friendly in front of Hermione even though he had already called her Nova.

Hermione looked between the two her eyes slightly narrowed. “Thank you Professor, I'm sorry to have delayed your plans and thank you Nova,” she said smiling at the other girl before walking away without glancing back. 

“I think she knows or at least suspects,” Nova whispered to Remus as they stood in the hall. 

“Well she is very bright but I don't think she'll tell anyone, Hermione seems good with important information and whether or not it should be shared. Now then let's get my bag and head out,” Remus said as he headed down the corridor. After a quick stop to grab Remus’ bag they headed out of the castle.  
Once they reached the gates Remus walked over to an umbrella on the ground.

“Come here Nova, it's a portkey to take us to our destination,” Remus said bending over but not touching it yet. Nova quickly walked over, bag in hand. They both grabbed ahold and Nova immediately felt like she had been hooked in the belly and yanked back. She was falling fast, a scream yanked from her right before she hit the ground. She sat up, quickly crouching over she threw up stomach acid, not having had any food yet that day.

“I'm sorry Nova, I hadn't realized you never traveled by portkey before,” Remus said softly as he rubbed her back. 

Sitting up Nova wiped her mouth before casting Scourgify on the pile of vomit.

“It's alright Remus not your fault,” she said to him as she rose slowly. 

“Right well, it's over the hill. I have some wards up so didn't want to portkey to the front door,” Remus said as he grabbed both of their bags and headed up a small hill. 

Nova soon saw their final destination, her heart sinking as she saw the broken down cottage Remus lived in before Hogwarts. Her heart went out to him, and all the suffering he went through. 

“I'm sorry it's not much Nova, but I hope you'll still want to stay with me,” Remus said as he reached the wards. He quickly removed the wards and ushered her up to the front door.

“Of course I'll still stay Remus. This place has a lot of potential I think we can fix it up in no time,” Nova said as she watched him redo the wards. She vaguely wondered why he needed wards, but shrugged it off as she looked at the Cottage.

“Yes I suppose it does, I never really bothered. Didn't see the point all by myself but with you this will be grand,” Remus said softly from behind her. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the front door. The front door was crooked in the frame and a weathered brown. 

Nova took her wand from her boot “Reparo,” she said pointing her wand at the door. They watched as it straightened in the frame, the wood going from weathered to a crisp mahogany, the hinges tightening and shining. The locks and door knob were like new as well. 

“Might as well get started right away,” Nova said turning to Remus with a smile. 

He nodded and reached around her unlocking and then opening the door. The inside was just as bad if not worse than the outside. It was covered in dust, only a few pieces of broken furniture in the living room. The kitchen was small but had a wooden stove on the left side of the room. An antique ice box on the right that was next to the counter. There were cabinets above that had doors hanging half off and the counters by the sink were dirty, no dirty dishes were around though much to Nova’s relief. In the center there was a small island for extra counter space. She turned back to the living room and noticed a door across the room.

“That's my bedroom with a half bath attached,” Remus said as he noticed her looking at the door curiously.

“We'll add an Undetectable extension charm tomorrow to the cottage, giving you a room and your own bath. In the meantime we'll share a bed tonight unless you want me to sleep on the couch?” Remus asked looking around at all the work they would have to do before the end of the day. There were some holes in the roof that needed patched incase it snowed.

“No, I don't mind sharing a bed with you, Remus,” Nova said her face turned away to hide her blush.

“Okay, well I'm going to head up to the roof to repair it if you don't mind starting in here. Feel free to decorate how you want, as it's pretty much your place as well,” he said a goofy grin on his face as he headed for the door. 

“Sounds good,” Nova called as he left. She put up her hair in a high bun and grabbed her bag heading to Remus’ room she pulled out a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. Once she was changed she headed back to the kitchen her wand at the ready she cast Reparo on the cabinets. Like the front door, the doors straightened and the wood went back to looking new. Next she redid the cooling and extension charms on the icebox. 

Nova could hear Remus moving around on the roof as she cast cleaning spells on the kitchen counters, floors, stove and sinks. Once she was satisfied with the shine of everything she turned her focus to the living room. She started with the fireplace on the left wall, she cleared out all the old ash. Heading outside she walked around her new home to see if there was a wood pile. 

Seeing a small pile of old logs she called up to Remus, “we'll need more wood for our stay here.”

Remus leaned over the roofs edge, “I'll chop some once I'm done. Only a few more holes left. There's more than I expected,” he said looking down at her.

“Okay, I finished the kitchen. I'm going to start a fire and then tackle the living room,” Nova told him as she gathered up the logs. Being a werewolf gave her a bit of added strength, so she had no issues with doing manual labor, instead of using her wand.

After getting a fire going she turned to the broken couch casting Reparo on it she watched as stuffing went back inside and holes mended seamlessly. It was a flat grey color but she didn't mind and left it as is before turning a stool into a black armchair, she transfigured a few bookshelves to put on the wall next to the bedroom door. She decided between the two of them that would be enough furniture. Pointing her wand first at the wood walls and then the wood floors she cleaned them both easily.

Looking around she was much happier with the way the place looked. Much warmer and like a home more than a hide out. She checked the cupboards for food but was not surprised to find them empty aside from a few dishes. Going to her bag Nova grabbed out a quill and parchment, sitting on the couch she started writing a list of food they would need while staying here. On the backside she listed items they would need for living here such as: more dishes, towels, sheets, blankets, excetra.

“Wow Nova it looks great in here,” Remus said as he levitated a pile of logs into the cottage. Setting them down near the fireplace he looked to Nova who suddenly looked flushed.

“Where's your shirt and vest Remus?” she asked a bit baffled at the shirtless Remus and her reaction to him like that. These new feelings for him were confusing her. 

“Sorry, Nova, I got hot chopping the wood. Figured I'd do it by hand, see if I could build up some muscle,” he said with a soft chuckle. He pointed at Nova’s lap asking her what she was working on. 

“Oh, it's a list of items we need for the house. Maybe we can go to muggle London to get the items? I've never been. My mother always went there and Diagon Alley by herself,” Nova replied as she wrote down some more items. 

“We can go tomorrow make a day of it, then come back and add the extension charm to the house. In the meantime you should change and wash up. There's a nearby wizarding village, we can grab lunch and some groceries there,” Remus said before heading into the bedroom. 

Nova steeled herself as she realized Remus would find no issue in them changing together. They had done it before and it wasn't an issue so why would it be this time. She walked into the room, watching as Remus stripped off his pants catching sight of his firm butt in black briefs, she quickly turned to her own bag. She pulled out a long blue dress with sleeves, she had found on sale in her village. Deciding it was to much she grabbed her jeans and sweater from this morning and put them back on.

Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as Nova undressed. He had seen her naked before but at the same time never actually looked. Something had shifted in him though as he was now noticing the curves of her breasts in her plain grey bra. As she bent over slightly to step into her jeans he turned away. The image of her small round butt in a pink thong burned into his memory. 

“Alright Remus, ready when you are,” Nova said coming out of the bathroom after a bit. She had her hair down and brushed, her eyes having light makeup around them. 

“We should both eat more,” Remus said in reply. “Well, I mean to say cause of the Lycanthropy, we're both rather slim. So, we should eat more. Be healthy through this together,” he said trying to reassure Nova as she frowned at him. 

“Alright that sounds good to me, shall we be off,” Nova said as she hooked her arm in his; having put on her socks and boots as he talked. 

She felt unsure about the action, but seeing Remus smile down at her and nod set her at ease. They headed out the door, grabbing their cloaks. Remus locking it and reapplying the wards, before he apparated them to the village. It was quiet and quaint much like the village Nova lived in with her mother. There was a clothing shop Nova noted to go to later, a food market, a few taverns, a small book store, an apothecary, and many small houses along the main road in the village. 

“Let's get lunch and then we'll grab some stuff from the market,” Remus said ushering her into his favorite tavern in the village.

A sign hung over the front door reading ‘The Bears Paw’. Inside everything was wood, and stone. The atmosphere was loud and friendly, most of the people gathered by the large fireplace enjoying drinks. Sticking to what Remus said they sat and both ordered large meals. Nova paid insisting it was to thank Remus for letting her stay with him. After a delicious meal and a wonderful chat with some of the people from the village, Nova could tell why Remus liked coming here.  
It had surprised her when people first approached them. Nova was not used to talking with others. She was grateful as Remus took charge of the conversation. She took her ques from him and was happy as she finished the conversation smoothly. 

Once they finished their food they made their way to the market. Splitting the cost of the food- as Nova pointed out they would both be eating it- they bought eggs, fruit, milk, bread and cheese. It would be enough for breakfast which satisfied Nova.

Returning home, Nova did her first lone apparition outside of Hogwarts. She was pleased as it went smoothly. After putting away all the food her and Remus decided to sit by the fire. Still full from lunch they had a light meal for dinner. Soon the sun was setting and Nova found herself yawning. Laughing as she saw Remus fighting his own yawn.

“We should get some sleep, big day tomorrow,” Nova said to Remus both giddy and nervous. Slipping out of her clothes once in the room she quickly she pulled on another pair of pajama pants and a tank, not realizing the show she was giving Remus as she bent over to do so.

Remus stripped down to his briefs and cast a cleaning spell on the sheets and blanket before he climbed into the bed. It was a bit small for the two of them. Remus pulled Nova close her head resting on his chest.

“I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind?” he asked as his arm wrapped around her. 

“Not at all,” Nova replied feeling more relaxed than she had ever felt in her life.


	4. Vacation like no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may get a little steamy then a trip to muggle London 
> 
> Some new characters pop in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing of Harry Potter only my OCs

Moans filled the room. Their bodies moving in sync. Nova had never felt such pleasure before. He filled her with ease, sliding in and out bringing them closer to the edge. Their lips connecting, arms wrapped around each other as they experienced bliss together.

Nova woke with a start, feeling an unknown warmth under her she took a moment to remember. 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Remus asked. He had awoken at the same time as Nova did. 

Groaning internally as he recalled his dream, it had felt so real. His morning wood was proof of how good it had been. He hoped Nova did not notice as she nodded her head in reply. He watched as she got up, fighting the urge to do anything as he smelt her arousal. ‘She's your student,’ he thought to himself.   
Nova went in and quickly finished with the bathroom.

“I'll make breakfast while you get ready,” she told him. She had noticed his morning wood and was finding it hard not to stare.

She hurried from the room, not waiting for his response. Images of her dream flashed in her mind it felt so real. She wanted to kiss him again, ‘it was just a dream,’ she reminded herself as she pulled eggs from the icebox. She was happy she found a frying pan easily. 

After awhile Remus joined Nova, dressed in a long sleeve black button up shirt and grey slacks. Nova dished up the food and set the plates on the island in the kitchen.

“We should expand to put in a dining room as well. We'll need to transfigure a table and some chairs but it will be nice to sit and eat,” Nova said digging into her eggs.

“I agree. When we get back we can decide everything we want to expand and I'll show you the cellar where we'll be transforming. There's not much to it but maybe we can make it more comfortable,” Remus said as he ate his breakfast.

“Sounds good to me,” Nova said smiling at Remus. She kept catching herself staring at his lips. She shook her head and cleared the plates once they finished eating. 

“I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, if you want to wash the dishes Remus?” she asked, heading towards the bedroom. She dug through her bag pulling out a towel, a pair of jeans and a flowy blouse before heading into the bathroom.

It was small with a stand up shower, a sink and a toilet, not much space in between. She set her clothes and towel on the sink before sliding out of her pajamas. Nova squealed a little as the water hit her back slightly cold. She stayed bent over adjusting the taps until it was nice and hot. As she washed up with Remus’ soap his sent filling her nose. Her hand slid down between her legs as images from the dream entered her mind. She couldn't hold back her moans as she rubbed her clit. Thoughts of Remus entering her, filling her, filled her mind. 

Remus stood still in the kitchen trying to ignore Nova’s moans as they drifted out from the bathroom. Feeling the blood quickly rush to his cock, he put away the dishes and sat on the couch. Not being able to take it anymore, he released his cock. Gripping it in his hand he groaned stroking his cock in rhythm with Nova’s moans. Images from his dream, filled his mind, along with the sensation of how good she felt wrapped around his cock. Before he knew it he was shooting his load as her moans got louder signalling her own release. 

Nova breathed heavily against the shower wall as she came down from her high. Feeling more relaxed she finished washing up and got out. Drying off she got dressed and dried her hair with her wand before applying some make up. Stopping in the room she grabbed her purse out of her bag before heading to the living room.

Remus had cleaned up his mess and righted himself sitting back on the couch to wait for Nova. The thought of what he had just done was wrong crossed his mind, but he quickly shook it away. What he had done was healthy and normal as was what Nova did, the fact that he did it at the same time she did could be written off as coincidental.

“Are you ready to go,” she asked Remus, grabbing their cloaks, hoping with all her heart he didn't hear her pleasuring herself in the shower. 

“Yep, let's go we'll take the floo at The Bear’s Paw to The Leaky Cauldron,” he said grabbing Nova’s hand, leading her outside without a second thought. He did not notice Nova smiling fondly at his back as she followed him before they apperated to the nearby village. 

“What's this Village called Remus?” she asked as they arrived. Being earlier in the morning more people were out and about. It stirred up a bit of anxiety, causing Nova to clutch Remus’ hand a bit tighter as they made their way to the tavern. 

“It's Runeshire,” he replied pulling Nova closer as he noticed her unease. Stepping into The Bear’s Paw it was rather empty, as everyone was outside going about their business. Remus stepped up over to the floo.

“Here you are,” Remus said as he handed her some floo powder.   
“Have you used the floo before?” 

“Yes a few times from my home while my mother was away,” Nova replied taking the powder before entering the floo. 

“The Leaky Cauldron,” she said clearly as she threw down the powder. She ended up in a dimly lit, shabby looking pub. It was a contrast to the packed and bright looking Bear's Paw. She stepped out of the fireplace waiting for Remus. He soon appeared causing Nova to instantly relax.

“Let's head to Gringotts first get some money exchanged to muggle money then we can head to muggle London and start our shopping before lunch. Shall we?” Remus asked offering her his arm. 

Nova nodded and linked her arm through his following him into the courtyard that had the entrance for Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards. Remus maneuvered through the crowd with ease though, soon they stood inside Gringotts. While waiting their turn, Nova looked around. She had seen the high vaulted ceiling and long rows of counters once before. As they approached the counter Nova dug her key out of her purse. When she first got her job she had snuck out to open a vault. She would mail her paycheck to the vault every other week during her summer vacation. After three summers she had saved up a nice pile of Galleons. 

Remus was the first to speak pulling a key from his pocket. “I need to make a withdrawal from Vault 448,” he said handing over his key.

“I need to make a withdrawal from Vault 254,” Nova said stepping up to the counter signaling they were going together. Remus looked over at her a bit surprised before nodding at the goblin.

“Very well. Cormile!” he called waiting as another goblin made his way over. 

“These two need to go to Vaults 448 and 254,” he said handing the new goblin the keys. 

“Follow me,” Cormile said shortly as he led the way to a set of doors, through their the three of them climbed into an old mining cart.

Nova found this part thrilling but decided to keep herself composed. She was caught off guard as Remus put his hands up and said wee as the cart started going. Nova gave a laugh and joined him. Throwing her hands in the air she let out an excited laugh as they raced through the tunnels. 

“Vault 254,” Cormile said looking at them like they belonged in St. Mungo’s.

He got out and unlocked Nova’s vault before gesturing her to enter. In the center was a medium pile of Galleons, with a few Knuts and Sickles. She grabbed up a handful of Galleons to exchange leaving the rest for later.

They had just as much fun heading a bit deeper into the tunnels. Once again Cormile opened the vault this time Remus got out. Nova was surprised as she saw his vault had a decent amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in it. She watched as he grabbed a large pile of Galleons and put them in his pocket.

“I never used it much for a few reasons: one it was just me and I didn't really need it, two I felt guilty, most of it is from my friend's- James and Lily Potter- will, it's nothing compared to what they left Harry but well it always felt wrong and foolish to spend it before. They would have loved you though Nova I know it. I'm sure they were yelling at me before to spend it but now that you'll be living with me well I totally expect them to haunt me if I don't use any of it on making us comfortable,” Remus finished looking away a bit sheepish. 

“I understand Remus. I wish I could have met your friends. They sound like amazing people,” Nova said as they reached the main floor once more. 

After they both exchanged most of their money for muggle currency, they had a fair amount of money between the two of them. Remus led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron making sure to keep Nova by his side. He knew it made her feel more at ease as he did so.

They soon stepped out into muggle London. Both of them felt uneasy, but Remus straightened up. He wanted to make sure Nova had a good day and felt relaxed in the muggle world. He looked around at the various shops before turning to Nova with a smile.

“What's on your list that you want to grab first?” he asked.

Nova pulled out her list before replying. “Let's see how about we get the dishes and other kitchen stuff first,”

Remus replied with an okay before walking down the street with Nova. They soon spotted a store with dishes in the window display. Nova beamed as she entered the store and saw it had more than just kitchen stuff. Nova had been around muggle stuff all her life, Remus had too. She just was not used to muggles in large quantities. The store was fairly empty of people but full of stuff they would need, making them both feel more comfortable. 

Nova grabbed a cart and started looking around in the kitchen section.   
“We have a fair bit of money Remus, but I think we should stick to the cheaper things so that it will stretch for everything we need to get. What do you think?” she asked looking at the silverware.

“Sounds wonderful, I'll probably let you pick most of the stuff as I don't have much of an eye for detail,” he said looking around a bit lost. 

Nova let out a small laugh and grabbed a set of silverware that came with the sorter. Then she picked out a purple cotton tablecloth and four black cloth placemats. They moved on to the dish sets grabbing a set that had four large plates, four small plates, four medium bowls and four small bowls. All of them were purple with a black floral pattern around the edges. Nova figured it was plenty of dishes for the two of them. Next she found a glass set that had four large glasses and four small glasses, both sets being simple in style. 

After finding a pots and pans set and some cookie sheets, along with other kitchen utensils they would need they moved onto the bathroom section of the store. Nova grabbed three large grey towels for Remus’ bathroom blushing when the thought of Remus only in a towel crossed her mind. 

“You should have these ones,” Remus said handing her three large turquoise towels. 

“You do have a good eye, turquoise is my favorite color,” Nova said as she took the towels from Remus, putting them in the cart.

She grabbed toothbrush holders, soap dishes, bath mats, hand towels and wash rags for each of their bathrooms in their respective colors. Remus’ shower had a door on it but Nova planned on having a full large bath with a shower. Nova went over to the shower curtains. There were many beautiful ones making it hard to choose.

“Remus help me choose,” Nova said pointing at the shower curtains. Before he could walk over a young man came up to Nova.

“You should get the ones with flowers,” said the tall man. He had shaggy black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to shine with mischief.

“Oh?” Nova replied a light blush on her face as she looked him over. “Why should I do that?” she asked her voice a bit unsure.

“Well because it's as beautiful as you. You should have lovely things surrounding you. My name's Karl by the way,” he said holding his hand out. 

“Nova,” she said as she shook his hand. She was a bit flustered as he complimented her, along with the warmth of his hand. 

“I think you should get the tree with the blue leaves. It's as unique as you are,” Remus said coming up behind the pair.

“Oh Professor Lupin, I did not think I'd see you in muggle London,” Karl said catching Nova off guard.

“You go to Hogwarts?” Nova asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes Karl is a sixth year Ravenclaw, he's fairly good at Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Remus replied before Karl could. 

“Yes what the Professor said,” Karl said emphasizing the fact Remus was a Professor as he looked between the two. 

Nova stood up a bit straighter at his remark. “Yes well the Professor is my mentor and is helping me shop for my new place once school is over as it is my last year,” she said in a tone meant to close the subject. 

Karl smiled as if no harm was intended. “Well my parents own this shop. I help out working here during vacations,” he said gesturing around. 

Nova smiled, “Well we'll continue shopping. Maybe I'll see you at school,” She said grabbing the tree shower curtain before moving onto the bedroom section of the store. 

Remus smirked to himself as he followed Nova. She may have anxiety issues here and there but when it came down to it she really was a Slytherin at heart. A little voice in his head started whispering about how Karl liked her, and was a better fit for her. Remus shook away the voice, telling it, first it was Nova’s choice not his and secondly even if they dated did not mean it would last. 

Nova turned to ask Remus if he liked the red and gold bed set for his room. She laughed a bit as she saw him with a spaced out look on his face. “Remus,” she said waving her hand in front of him.

“Oh sorry, what?” he asked blushing lightly.

“Do you like this bed set?” She asked once more pointing to the set in question. 

She watched as he shook his head and picked out a red and black swirl set instead. Nova raised her eyebrow in question, wondering why he didn't go for his house colors. 

“Well I'm a bit old to have my room look like the Gryffindor dorms,” he said with a chuckle. 

Nova smiled and nodded after a bit she found a soft purple and grey bed set. She looked at her list before looking around the store. She spotted some black curtains on a far wall and grabbed a few sets before heading to the register with their full cart.

“Will that be everything?” Karl asked his eyebrow raised at all the items being bought. 

“Yes,” Remus said feeling no need to explain himself as he paid for everything. Nova gave Remus a sideways look her brows knitting together before she cleared her expression. Remus looked around making sure no muggles were around, he quickly cast Reducio on all the items shrinking them down.

“Put them in your purse. To muggles it will seem like we decided not to buy anything, when we leave empty handed. This leaves us free for the other shops,” Remus said watching as Nova stuck the stuff in her purse as he talked. 

“I'll see you around Nova,” Karl said shooting Nova a smile. Nova returned his smile, a bit unsure as they headed out of the store. 

“Remus you didn't have to pay for all that,” Nova scolded in a hushed voice once they were outside.

“It was my money to spend. Besides you're moving in with me. I should provide these things for you,” he said once they were away from the shop a bit. 

Nova glowered at him not sure how to reply to that. She was caught off guard as Remus pulled her to his side. They continued to walk that way for awhile. Nova relaxed into Remus conceding in her head he was right about it being his money. She sighed and looked around they had ventured into a small park. Walking around it she smiled looking at the trees. They stopped in front of a pond, sitting on a bench.

“Thank you Remus,” Nova said leaning her head on his shoulder. “I don't mean just for the stuff, for everything. For the fresh start after school, for a place to live. For your companionship. It all means so much to me and I'll repay you in kind someday,” she said her voice strong and determined as she stared at the pond. 

“Just you being grateful is enough for me,” Remus replied. For once in a very long time Remus felt at peace. That was until he spotted a big black dog in the distance. He watched as it shifted into a man. The man glanced at Remus before slipping into an enclosed shelter in the park. 

“Nova please if you wish to repay me stay here. I'll be back in a moment no matter what stay here,” Remus said a firmness in his voice that left no room for argument.

Nova sat up looking at him very worried but nodded before watching him walk off across the park. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here Sirius?” asked Remus his wand was drawn and at his side as he stood a few feet from one of his former best friends. 

Rage boiled inside of Remus on top of a swell of misery. Sirius was awful looking he had a gaunt, sunken face with waxy skin. His hair was long and matted, nothing like it had been in their youth. It made Remus want to weep but he was reminded of Sirius’ betrayal. How he caused them all so much pain.

“It was Peter,” Sirius croaked as he stood in his ragged prison clothes. His voice was harsh from going so long without use. 

Remus scoffed, “Peter is dead! You killed him! You killed all of our friends!” he yelled at Sirius his rage coming unbottled. 

“No, Remus you must believe me it was Peter,” Sirius said frantic. He didn't move however. He had seen his friend's fury before. Once they were alone after finding out Harry was targeted. It was Remus who destroyed their stuff as his rage filled the flat they shared. Sirius wanted to rage with him but he was stuck in a state of awe at his friends raw destructive nature. He saw it the other day in someone new. The girl would have blown up the whole forest if Remus had not comforted her. There was something about her Sirius was unsure of. 

“I won't turn you in, but I won't believe you either. Stay away Sirius, away from Harry, away from me,” Remus replied his teeth clenched as he tried to reign in his anger. 

“What are you doing with the girl Remus,” Sirius asked his hands up in surrender. He realized there was no way to convince his friend without proof. He would have none until he got ahold of Peter and wrung the rats neck.

“Stay away from her Sirius, if you so much as look at her,” Remus cut himself off seeing Sirius pale even more. He left before he hexed his former friend or worse hugged him. Remus returned to Nova, not saying a word he grabbed her hand and led her back to the busy street.

Not saying anything, was the best thing Nova decided as she dragged Remus into a few more shops. Buying shampoos and soaps in silence. Nova paid this time before leading Remus back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside she shrunk their bags before heading back to Gringotts. Nova had heard Remus’ shouts and her heart hurt for him.

“Shall we get some lunch,” Remus asked trying to act normal. Nova smiled and nodded following him back to the Leaky Cauldron as she played along. They sat and looked at the menu for a minute seeing a lot of soup. 

“How about I make us lunch?” Nova asked with a laugh after a moment. Remus laughed and nodded. After taking the floo back to The Bear's Paw they grabbed a large amount of groceries from town, than apperated home.


	5. The ease of living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really heat up or do they...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter only my OCs

Nova set her purse on the counter before grabbing out the pan and spatula she used this morning. Soon they were standing at the counter eating grilled cheese in silence. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened?” Nova asked Remus, her voice quiet and even. 

Remus let out a sigh, “for now I'll say only that I saw Sirius Black, we talked and I was in no danger. I won't say anything more on the subject right now,” he said grabbing their plates, putting them in the sink.

“I won't pry right now Remus but I hope you will tell me everything eventually,” Nova said emptying her purse on to the living room floor. 

She cast Engorgio on all the items they bought returning them to their original sizes. Nova started putting stuff away. She was happy to see Remus join her. They put away everything for the kitchen relatively quickly. 

“Okay shall we get started on the living room or the Extension charms first?” Nova asked Remus, after she had sorted everything into piles. 

“Let's start on the living room get everything put up and moved around. Then we'll head to the cellar, get a look at that. Go from there, sound good?” Remus asked as he grabbed a package of curtains.

Nova nodded casting Accio summoning the curtain rods to her. It took them a bit longer on the living room than either of them expected, probably because they kept joking and laughing at stuff together.

At one point Nova put on music, she was caught off guard as Remus pulled her into his arms dancing with her around the living room. The music turned slow and soft. Nova rested her head on Remus’ chest getting lost in the music and the feeling of being so close to him.

Once the music stopped they continued to sway. Remus pulled back slightly looking down at Nova. In that moment he was both overjoyed and heartbroken, as he realized how much he truly cared about his friend, about his student.

Nova looked up at him blushing slightly before stepping back and looking away. 

“Shall we go look at the cellar?” Remus asked her, looking around. 

They had a few things left to put away but he figured they could come back to it. Nova nodded her head was foggy as feelings floated around inside of it a soft voice whispered love. Another whispered louder full of doubt that she only felt this way cause no one had ever showed her kindness, and he only did because she was his student. It said she wasn't worthy of him, to be friends instead.

Nova made sure to keep her face free of sadness as she followed Remus into the hallway to the right of his room. There was a tapestry on the left wall at the end of the hallway. Across from it hidden in the hardwood floor was a trap door. He opened it and climbed down a ladder before calling up to her to join him. 

She climbed down and found herself standing in a dirt room smaller than the kitchen. There was enough space for a large creature to curl up into a ball and that was it, with torches on the wall lighting the room. She stood close to Remus taking in his scent. It relaxed her, made her forget the thoughts in her head. Her mood was lifted as she told herself, this was amazing being his friend, this was enough.

Remus smiled at Nova her scent filling his nose. He was relaxed forgetting about Sirius and all his loss. He stared into Nova’s eyes, getting lost in the galaxy of them. 

“We should expand the room first,” Nova said softly before casting the Undetectable Extension Charm. 

The room grew three times its normal size. Everything was still dirt. Nova decided to keep it that way since the natural aspect would relax their wolf counterparts.

“Very nice,” Remus said as he waved his wand adding more torches to the room. He added a small bed as well for them to curl up on when they transformed.

“There will be wards and such as well when we transform. To help keep us in,” Remus told Nova. 

He watched as she sat on the bed. She had a curious almost sad look on her face. 

“Wouldn't it be nice if we could run free Remus. In the woods like real wolves. Be one with nature like we're supposed to,” Nova said her voice soft. 

Remus sat down beside her turning her head to look at him. “It would be nice. There is to much danger though. There is never a hundred percent certainty that we would not kill or hurt someone,”

“I know,” Nova said, she could feel her inner wolf whine at his words, she just wanted to feel free. 

They sat there for awhile losing track of time as they enjoyed the silence, the company of eachother. Eventually they climbed back into the house. Nova was surprised to find the sun had set.

“I'll get dinner started, then we can expand the bathroom and bedroom,” Nova said heading for the kitchen. 

Remus watched her as she cooked, dancing around the kitchen as she did. He smiled thinking to himself that he could get used to this. His smile grew as he realized in less than half a year this would be his life. Though with him cooking occasionally, or take out. Just the two of them together every day. Most people would find this daunting, they would be learning all the personal nuances about each other. Remus could not be happier though, he very much enjoyed the thought of spending the rest of his life with Nova.

Remus had to stop himself. This wouldn't be forever, no matter how much he wanted it. She would eventually find a husband and live with him instead. Remus sighed coming out of his head. He was surprised to notice Nova standing in front of him, a worried look on her face. 

“Are you okay Remus? I've been asking if we should put in the dining room now?” Nova asked.

“Oh yes I'm alright, we should do that,” he said as he took out his wand. He cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on the living room floor. 

They watched as the house widened a bit adding more floor and ceiling. Next he transfigured some buttons into a table and chairs set. Nova set the table before setting down the food. She had made rare steak, mashed potatoes and a salad. They ate in relative silence.

“What will you do after school?” Remus asked breaking the silence.

“I'll most likely get a job in the village, maybe at the apothecary or something. Then if you're okay with it I'll make another expansion to the house to create a potions lab. It will take awhile to get all the proper equipment set up but once that's done, I'll start working on brewing the wolfsbane potion monthly,”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. When school is in session you'll be alone, hopefully it won't be an issue. I could probably come home for the full moons and definitely for the holidays,” Remus said already halfway through his steak. 

“I'd like that I'm sure I'll be okay on my own while you're gone though,” Nova replied as she ate slowly. 

Once they finished Remus cleared the table. They decided to wash the dishes together by hand, messing around with the water as they did. By the end Nova and Remus were laughing both their shirts soaked. Remus cast a drying spell on both of them as they stood in the dining room wondering what to do next.

Nova went ahead and cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on the wall by Remus’ room she imagined a room appearing of a fairly decent size with a large bathroom attached. They watched as what she wanted appeared. 

After casting so much magic and the long shopping trip Nova felt drained. She let out a yawn.

“Do you think we can get your room set up and finish the rest tomorrow?” she asked, blushing as she realized that meant she'd be sleeping with Remus once again. 

Remus smiled and nodded before grabbing his new bed spread and heading to his room. Nova helped Remus strip his bed and remake it with the new sheets and blankets. 

Yawning once more Nova undressed not thinking about it as her mind was foggy with sleep.  
Remus could not keep his eyes off her body. He groaned as she bent over, quickly turning around as he realized what he did.

Nova climbed into bed wearing just an oversized t shirt. She looked over Remus as he changed, ‘only fair since he enjoyed looking at me’ she thought to herself. She bit her lip as her eyes slid down to his ass, he had completely stripped. It was firm and she wanted to clutch it as he slid his cock into her. She laid back quickly shutting her eyes as he turned back to his bed. 

Remus smiled as he looked down at Nova pretending to sleep. Her scent filled his nose, he decided to head for the bathroom before going to bed his cock hard from her display and scent. Inside the bathroom he pulled out his cock from the fresh briefs he put on; stroking himself slowly as he imagined Nova riding him. He groaned as he heard moans coming from the room. He vaguely thought of putting silencing charms on the rooms but cursed at the idea. He loved hearing Nova’s moans. He groaned louder as her moans grew. 

Nova came hard, her moans almost a scream as her orgasm washed over her. Seconds later she heard a very loud “Fuck” come from the bathroom. She blushed and giggled softly as she realized Remus reached his release as well. She shut her eyes and was out before he returned to the room. 

Remus smiled fondly at Nova as he climbed into bed. He pulled her close to him spooning her. Wrapped in her scent and comfort he drifted off to sleep.

His lips traced over the skin of her neck, listening to her moans as he kissed his way down to her breasts. Remus looked at Nova laying naked beneath him as his fingers slid in and out of her warmth. She was so wet and tight squeezing his fingers as he brought her closer to pleasure. Her back was arched off the bed. Hands clenched the sheets as her hips bucked in rhythm with his fingers urging him faster. She was chanting his name with a string of fucks, crashing over the edge with a scream as his thumb rubbed her clit. 

“Good girl,” Remus whispered in her ear as she panted below him. Nova kissed him mewling in pleasure as he rubbed his cock against her sensitive clit.

“Remus please,” she begged her hand rubbing against his cock as she placed the head at her entrance.

Nova woke up cursing loudly. She looked over at Remus sheepishly, having forgotten they had shared a bed once more. 

“Sorry was just, a really, really good dream,” Nova said blushing. She licked her lips as she caught sight of Remus’ morning wood. 

Jumping out of bed, before she did something wrong she went into the bathroom starting the shower. She came once more in the shower this time hearing Remus the whole time. They reached their orgasams together. Dripping water as she came out of the bathroom -they had forgotten to put his towels away yesterday. 

Neither of them said anything about what they had started doing together or the dreams they were having. Putting on warm clothes in silence, both feeling satisfied and content they walked to the kitchen together. This morning Remus cooked making them some porridge. Nova started a fire to heat up the cottage.

“I think today will be a pretty relaxing day. We just have to fix up the rooms up and then we can relax,” Remus said as he dished up their breakfast.

Nova nodded, eating in silence. There was a slight blush on her face as she thought of Remus stroking his cock. She knew it would be to much if they got off in front of each other. She bit her lip as she pictured that.   
Nova jumped a bit as a hand was waved in front of her face.

“What?” She asked a deep blush on her face. She watched as Remus’ nostrils flared, lust filling his eyes.

“I need some air,” she said hurriedly as she left the table. 

She took a deep breath once she was outside. It took her all her strength not to kiss Remus while she was inside. Nova looked around at the snow covered yard. Once it all melted she would plant a flower garden by the house. 

Remus sat at the table a bit stunned. One minute he was asking Nova if she wanted to go for a walk later today the next he was thinking of Nova rubbing her clit as he watched. Her scent had filled his nose right before the image crossed his mind. Before he could do anything Nova ran out of the house. He cleared their bowls and decided to put his towels in his bathroom.

Remus was starting to think this vacation wasn't the greatest idea. He had wanted to distract her from any feelings, distract them both really. If anything though it made whatever was going on stronger. Deep down though Remus did not care. Nova was amazing and beautiful. She understood the struggles he went through because she faced them too. Remus was happy for the first time in a very long time. He did not want to push Nova though. With that thought he decided he would wait to say anything or do anything.

Nova came back inside shaking a bit from the chill outside. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Remus nowhere around. She was going to call out for him, but decided to check out her new room first. She entered the door to the right of Remus’ room. It was fairly large with a walk in closet straight ahead of her on the left of her bathroom. She grabbed a button and Transfigured it into a bed, making sure it was in the corner across from her closet. The other side of the room was a bare wall where she put some transfigured bookcases.   
She went back to the living room to grab all the stuff she bought yesterday for her room and bathroom.  
Remus was sitting on the couch and giving a Nova surprised look, since he didn't see her come in. 

“Do you need help with your room?” Remus asked Nova he was a bit unsure of himself after she walked out. 

“Sure that would be nice,” Nova replied with a soft smile trying to forget this morning. 

She could not kiss Remus, she had to remind herself as they carried all the stuff to her room. She cared for him deeply but feared his rejection. She was also worried that she was only having feelings for Remus because he was the first male to show her any interest.

Remus looked at Nova as he set everything on the floor. Without saying anything Nova got to work putting stuff away. They put the bedding on her canopy bed together. Nova blushed every time the bed squeaked with their movement. After that was done they laid out a black circular rug by the door. Nova finished up by putting the bathroom stuff away. 

“Well it's a start. It won't be one hundred percent until I graduate and fully move in,” Nova said laying on her bed. A bit of sadness washed over her as she realized she'd have no excuse to sleep with Remus tonight.

“What would you like to do for the rest of the day?” Remus asked while his mind drifted. As he looked at Nova laying there he imagined vanishing their clothes before kissing up her legs. His face nestled in her warmth as he licked up her juices. 

“We could sit around and read, or go for a walk, or chat, or do whatever's on your mind,” Nova answered, her eyes closed. She was oblivious of Remus’ lust as he stood above her. 

Remus groaned internally at her last suggestion. How easy it would be to take her, and from their recent activities together he was sure she would accept their copulation eagerly. Remus shook his head before replying. 

“Let's go read by the fireplace,” he suggested picking her up from her bed.

Nova let out a squeal, latching herself onto Remus as he carried her to the living room. She smiled as he laid her down gently on the couch. Watching him stoak the fire Nova was unsure what to read. She should have been studying for her upcoming N.E.W.Ts but this was a vacation. 

“Knut for your thoughts?” Remus asked as he sat down beside her. 

He pulled her against his body keeping his arms around her. He knew they should stay at arms length but he didn't want to he was drawn to her and just wanted to be as close to her as he could be. 

“I'm just unsure what to do. Not sure what to read,” Nova replied as she pressed herself further against Remus. She enjoyed his warmth greatly. His company in general was a treat. She heard him say accio grey book right before he handed it to her.

“This one's my favorite. It's a muggle book called ‘To Kill a Mockingbird.’ It's a sad tale but I think you'll like it,” he told her before summoning a book of his own. 

They spent the rest of the day like that only stopping for a quick dinner. During dinner they discussed the books in detail, going right back to them after dinner.   
Remus was reading a book called Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Nova thought the premises was fascinating and decided to read that the next day. That night, books left for the morning, they went to their own rooms with an awkward hug good night. Nova so wished she could sleep in Remus’ bed but she couldn't think of one excuse.


	6. School life is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hogwarts they go.
> 
> New friendships grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter only my OCs

The next few days passed much the same way. Before she knew it, it was the second of January and they were heading back to Hogwarts that night. Nova was alone in her room packing her clothes. Remus had mentioned the day before that when she moved in fully they'd celebrate with another trip to muggle London. This time for clothes for her. 

Finishing up she left her bag on her bed. Walking out to the living room, she was a bit surprised to find Remus lounging on the couch with his shirt off, his pajamas low on his hips. Nova stood there staring as she imagined kissing his chest. Licking his sexlines down to his treasure.

“Nova are you okay? You're drooling a bit,” she heard Remus say with a laugh. Snapping out of her thoughts she nodded, wiping her mouth self-consciously.

“I'm fine Remus. Just um thinking of lunch,” she replied with a laugh before heading to the kitchen. 

Being mid day she wondered why Remus wasn't dressed yet. She watched him as she made them sandwiches for lunch. Her dreams had dulled since they stopped sharing a bed but they still contained him. It filled her with lust just looking at him after all the dreams she had.

“Have you packed yet?” Nova asked after handing Remus his sandwich. She watched him shake his head and frown. He ate his food in silence. Thanking her he took their plates and cleaned them.

"Not yet. I'm just a bit melancholy about going back to Hogwarts. It will be awhile before we can spend this time alone together again. Only on the full moons really until you graduate. Otherwise students will talk,” Remus told her as he sat back on the couch.

“There's Hogsmeade weekends. We can exchange letters. We'll stay connected Remus,” she told him as she walked over to sit beside him. She gave him a large hug a soft moan escaping her as she melted into him.

Getting up abruptly Remus went into his bathroom. Nova was surprised and worried until she heard the first groan. Sneaking into his room she laid on his bed touching herself as she listened. Soon their moans were filling the small space. As she hit her high Nova stopped holding back, moaning Remus’ name as she climaxed.

Quickly cleaning herself up Nova fled his room to her own. This thing they did together but never talked about had happened more frequently since Nova got her own room. She wished he would just bend her over the couch and take her. She knew that would never happen while she was his student though.

Cleaned up, his skin flushed Remus left the bathroom. He braced himself to find Nova, he had heard her in his room. He shot his load the second he heard her moan his name. It had been music to his ears. She wasn't there though. Remus shrugged and got dressed before packing.

He really was dreading going back to Hogwarts. Remus enjoyed being alone with Nova. There was an ease to being with her. Also if he was honest with himself he really enjoyed what they were doing together even if they didn't talk about it ever.

Sighing Remus finished and went to the living room. Nova was sitting on the couch looking bored and melancholy. Waving his wand he charmed the record player to play. Pulling her into his arms Remus started dancing with Nova. The song was upbeat and fast paced leaving them breathless by the end. The music switched to a song that was slow and fluid.

They spent the rest of the day dancing together before grabbing their bags and heading back to Hogwarts. Remus locked the doors and put up the wards. Nova had made sure the food was packed to go back with Remus. She thought maybe if she was lucky she could share a lunch or two in Remus’ chambers. Grabbing the portkey together, they whisked back to the gates of Hogwarts. This time Nova was prepared leaving her only slightly nauseous.

They stared at the gates for a moment an unfamiliar ominous feeling settling over them. They had made it back before any other students. Remus was the first to move slowly opening the gates, motioning for Nova to go in. They made their way to the front door. Heaviness had settled in both their chests though neither wanted to admit what was causing it.

“Thank you for joining me. It was a fun holiday. I'm looking forward to living with you,” Remus said to her. The last part quieter than the rest, though no one was around.

“I'm looking forward to it as well,” she said softly, smiling up at him fondly. “I'll be busy the rest of the year revising for N.E.W.Ts. We'll still be together on the full moons and hopefully we can do lunches or something together. Hogsmeade visits and letters as well,” she finished biting her lip nervously.

“I would like that,” he said as they continued on.

Remus was ever the gentleman making sure she got to her room. Once they reached the common room door Remus surprised them both by wrapping her up in a hug. He breathed in her scent, his wolf howling internally. After a moment he reluctantly let her go, giving her a nod before making his way to his own rooms.

“Parseltongue,” Nova said to the common room door, watching it open she was happy to see she had the place to herself still, for the moment at least. She slowly unpacked. Staying in her clothes that held his scent she climbed into bed early, pulling the curtains closed. Curling in on herself she sighed and cried not fully aware of why she was.

The noise of teenage girls gossiping woke Nova from her dead sleep. She had briefly dreamed of Remus but it had been nothing like before. This had been them laying in bed, skin to skin. Remus drew circles over her skin as they talked about the future. She had felt so safe and loved for the first time in her life. She had felt something close to this on holiday but this was much stronger. She couldn't doubt the love in her dream.

As she sat in bad she covered her mouth to hold back her sob. Collecting herself and putting on a mask of indifference she vowed to herself she would feel that in real life someday. Pulling back her curtains she was met with some glares, before the girls turned back to their conversations effectively ignoring her. Gathering up her uniform and wand Nova made her way to the bathrooms. She was not surprised to find the shower cold as it usually was for her, when she was the last to wake.

Breakfast was back to normal, everything was back to pre holiday normal. The days drifted into each other. Nova was spending all her time in the library revising. She was surprised when at the end of the first week of January; one afternoon a girl with very bushy brown hair sat down across from her. Nova eyed the younger girl for a moment before she went back to her studies. This continued for a couple weeks until it became like breathing to them.

“It's okay, I won't tell anyone,” Hermione whispered quietly one day. It was a few days before the full moon and caught Nova off guard.

“What?” Nova inquired meeting the younger girls eyes.

Instead of saying anything Hermione wrote on a slip of parchment and passed it to Nova.

Nova opened the paper, staring at the words with mild horror. ‘I know you and Professor Lupin are Werewolves,’ the words jumped at her like a curse. Making sure no one was around she vanished the paper. Nova was quickly gathering her stuff, when a frantic Hermione stood, putting a hand over hers.

“Please don't go! I won't tell anyone. I just want to talk!” Hermione pleaded in a hushed whisper trying not to attract Madame Pince’s attention.

Sighing Nova sat back down. She was exhausted and did not want anyone's attention. She stayed silent pulling out her books and putting them back to the pages she was on. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Hermione smooth down her uniform before sitting back down.

“Nova I promise I'm not going to say anything. I was actually curious about the whole thing and hoping to get to know you,” Hermione said quietly.

“I'm not some freak show, or school project you can study for extra credit,” Nova hissed her anger getting the better of her so close to the full moon. She took a deep breath gripping the table trying to calm herself.

“I...I didn't mean it that way,” Hermione breathed startled by Nova's response. She decided it was best to stay quiet and go back to her books. She sensed Nova doing the same, causing Hermione to relax, pushing the conversation to the back of her mind.

A few days later Nova found herself restless deciding to go to the shrieking shack early. She froze stepping through the entrance from the tunnel. Sensing another magical presence she raised her wand, cautious. Stepping inside she was surprised to find nothing. She jumped as she heard a rat skittering around. She shot some stunning hexs hoping to get rid of it but it left before she could get it.

Nova sat on a bed that was in complete shambles the canopy was caved in, the bedding dusty and deteriorating. She debated on what to do it was still a while till sundown. Pulling out her books she decided to study some Transfiguration.

“How long have you been here?” asked Remus as he stepped into the room in the shack. It was less than a hour to the full moon. He had been surprised to find Nova hunched over her books, her face lost in thought as she absentmindedly swished her wand.

“Oh a few hours,” Nova said offhandedly she had since moved on to her charms studies. She was trying hard to get O’s on all of her exams, that took place in a few months. Sighing she sat up closing her book before rubbing her eyes she could feel the full moon pulling closer. She was mildly surprised as Remus came around and started rubbing her shoulders. They sat in silence as they waited, stripping off their clothes moments before the moon rose.

The pain was almost a welcome release from all the stress she was experiencing. Still it hurt as always. Laying down in her wolf form Nova whined a bit staring over at Remus. The bigger wolf walked over to her nudging her neck with his muzzle. For the first time since shifting together, Nova rolled to her back, baring her neck to him in submission. Growling low Remus shook his fur walking away. Nova and her wolf whined internally together over Remus’ rejection. Nova shook her fur out telling herself and her wolf it was fine.

Walking over to him she tugged at his neck fur giving a playful growl. Getting the message Remus gruffed, they spent the rest of the night playing before they fell asleep until morning arrived. Shifting back they laid naked with each other, both of them remembering the dreams they were having just like this moment.

“Hermione fully knows, about us being werewolves,” Nova said finally, crashing reality back in on them. “She said she won't tell. She wants to know about me, curious about the whole thing she said,” Nova said her tone growing bitter towards the end.

Remus sat up pulling her into his lap, trying to calm her, he smoothed his hand over her head until she relaxed in his embrace.

“I think she means well. Hermione loves knowledge yes, but she is a genuinely good person, young though she may be I think she just wants to be your friend. Will you give her a chance?” Remus asked

“I will try for you,” Nova whispered laying her head against his shoulder.

“We should go,” Remus said reluctantly.

Nova gave a nod getting up she slowly put her clothes on. She could feel Remus’ eyes move over her body slowly as they dressed. Remus pulled her into a tight hug once they were both dressed. With a nod they walked back to the castle, separating half way up so as not to be spotted together.

Nova felt more exhausted than usual but still made her way to the dorm to get changed. Everyone was already at breakfast. By the time Nova was done she headed straight to her first class.

“Here you must be starving,” Nova stood in place, surprised as Hermione stepped out from around a corner cutting Nova off. She was holding out toast and an apple for Nova. “I noticed you weren't at breakfast and well with last night. I figured you could use a pick me up,” she finished looking at Nova sheepishly.

Nova raised an eyebrow before grabbing the food. “Thank you. Shouldn't you be in class?” Nova asked before taking a bite of the toast.

Hermione stayed silent not explaining. Nova held back a sound of pleasure as she finished the toast and tucked into the apple. She looked over Hermione for a moment.

“Join me after dinner outside the Great Hall. We'll go somewhere and talk,” Nova told Hermione trying to give her a friendly smile. 

She watched the girl brighten considerably before nodding and heading away. Sighing Nova realized she was late for her first class. With nothing to change it she made her way to seventh year Charms.

“Ah Miss Craven, please take a seat. We're revising for today,” Professor Flitwick said before going back to helping a student. 

With all eyes on her Nova made her way to a seat in the back row close to the door. Before she could get to her seat though, she fell on her face. The class erupted in a chorus of laughter at Nova’s humiliation. She glanced up in time to see Courtney stowing away her wand.

"That’s enough class" said Professor Flitwick trying to gain control of the class once more. “Miss Craven please go see Madame Pomfrey, she’ll get your nose fixed,” he told her waving to her gushing nose. 

Nova nodded and left. Once outside the class she made her way to the hospital wing. She could have healed it herself. Nova had grown used to healing herself over the years from the bullying and her home life. Instead she headed to the hospital wing her head back slightly, bloody hands under her nose.

“Oh dear, come over here. I'll fix you up right quick,” Madame Pomfrey said gesturing to a bed. 

Nova went over and sat down. She watched as Madame Pomfrey cast Episkey putting her nose right. The blood started flowing more, filling Nova's hands. The healer instructed her to put her head back before she cast Scourgify to clean up the blood.

“Just have to wait for it to stop. Keep your head back. I'll come check on you in a bit,” Madame Pomfrey told her before walking to her office. 

Nova sat there closing her eyes. Today wasn't going very well, after such a great vacation coming back to Hogwarts left Nova feeling hollow. She yearned to finish her tests and start her life with Remus. Shaking her head lightly she realized she couldn't think like that. All she was doing was starting her new life.

"Alright looks like it's stopped dear. You can head to your next class," Madame Pomfrey told her after turning her head this way and that checking for blood. 

"Thank you," Nova said politely before leaving.

She missed the sympathetic look Poppy gave her as she recalled another student decades ago that she saw with scars. 

Nova cast a quick spell checking her time, finding out her first class had finished and her potions class was about to start. Frustration grew in her as she headed to the dungeons. She couldn't stand Courtney, she proceeded to call her every insult and cuss she could think of. 

Nova arrived a few minutes late having stopped to wash up. Taking a deep breath she entered the potions classroom. Snape looked up and waved her to an empty spot not having the care to scold her. He went back to grading papers. For once, Nova thought it paid to be a Slytherin. This time she made it to her seat without any thing happening. Pulling out her quill and parchment she easily identified all of the ingredients asked about on the board. She always felt superior to Courtney because she couldn't even make it into advanced potions. She was actually better at Courtney in the classes they shared but Nova never dwelled on it.

After her potions class it was time for lunch much to the satisfaction of Nova's stomach. Gathering her stuff she made her way to the great hall leisurely. Sitting away from everyone Nova munched on some grilled chicken sandwiches. Her eyes kept drifting up to the head table, she was hoping to see Remus but knew he took the day after the full moon to rest. Her cheeks heated a bit as she thought of taking lunch to him. It was to risky unfortunately with so many students out and about. 

Finishing up she headed to her double ancient runes class. She really enjoyed it especially because she was the only Slytherin in it. No one from the other houses ever talked to her but at least she didn't have to deal with Courtney or her minions. 

She arrived on time, happily taking her seat in the back. Before she could pull out her stuff she was surprised by someone sitting next to her. She turned to see if she was imagining things. No one ever sat next to her if it could be helped. Her soft hazel eyes met familiar mischievous hazel eyes. 

"Hi, Nova. I never knew we had this class together," Karl said looking over Nova slowly.

"I didn't either. I forgot some of the electives had shared years to fill spots. I also never really look at the other students in any of my classes," Nova replied with a light laugh before turning and pulling out her stuff.

Karl tried to start the conversation back up but was stopped by the class starting. Professor Babbling set to work telling the separate years what they would be working on. Nova was revising the runes Karl was getting ready to learn. He spent the rest of the class asking Nova questions here and there about the work. She didn't really mind as it was part of her revision anyway. 

As they were getting ready to leave Karl slightly cornered her. "Maybe one of these nights we can get together and study some more?" Karl asked standing close to Nova. 

"Um sure if you want, Saturday. We can meet in the library if you want?" Nova asked she felt flustered at the new attention but had to admit a study partner would be nice. 

He gave her a lazy smile before nodding and leaving the room. Nova followed him to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered she felt a pair of heated eyes on her. Looking up she locked her gaze with Remus'. She sent a smile, making a note to herself to write him soon. He had an odd look on his face Nova couldn't place as she told Karl she would see him this weekend. 

Going off of what Remus and her had agreed upon, Nova ate a large helping of pasta. She could tell just in the last couple months she had added on a pound or two to her frame. Her eyes strayed to the Gryffindor table. She looked at Hermione chatting with Neville. The boys were still ignoring her since she had told Professor Mcgonagall of Harry's broom. 

Finishing her meal she turned to give Remus another smile. He was gone though causing her to sigh and get up. She stood outside the Great Hall, jumping when a hand rested on her shoulder. One of her eyebrows went up as she saw Hermione standing behind her. 

"You didn't leave the Great Hall," Nova said matter of factly.

"Sure I did when you were looking at the head table," Hermione replied already walking away. 

"Why weren't you out here first than?" Nova asked as she followed the younger girl.

Hermione stayed silent as they climbed the stairs. Eventually they ended up in the Astronomy tower. It was empty since class didn't start for awhile. Nova watched as the girl seemed to be debating something with herself.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Hermione fidgeted for a minute before pulling out a charm on a long gold chain.

Nova stared at it an eyebrow raised as she didn't recognize it. Her face shifted as it dawned on her what the item was. 

"Holy shit Hermione, how did you even get that?" Nova asked baffled as she looked at the time turner. 

She had only ever seen them in books. For a fleeting moment Nova thought of snatching it and changing her entire life. The image of Remus' smile and the memories she had with him stopped her cold. She may not be with him the way she wanted to be but she wouldn't trade the connection she had with him for anything. 

"Professor Mcgonagall got it for me. I wanted to take a lot more classes than one is usually able to," Hermione said softly her cheeks heating up. 

"You're very special to be trusted with one of those. I don't think anyone else could be. It makes sense why you're not supposed to tell anyone," Nova said thoughtfully. 

She pulled her school robes around her fighting back the chilly winter air. Looking up she could see many stars lighting up the dark abyss of the night. The moon caught her eye, without a trained eye or charts one wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't a full moon anymore it was still large and bright.

"I know you already know my secret, but I still appreciate you sharing yours with me. I won't tell anyone of course. I also want to apologize for how harsh I was when you first told me you knew. No one has ever really talked to me in a friendly matter, outside of Professor Lupin. It startled me that you knew. People already stay away from me enough and they don't even know, if it got out-”

“It won’t I promise. I know bit of what it's like to be hated for your blood. You can trust me Nova I just want to be your friend,” Hermione reassured as she stepped over to the older girl. 

Nova mauled over in her head what it would be like to have a friend. Remus seemed so much more than that now after everything they had done. They seemed to be in a limbo. She wasn't sure of Karl's intentions yet but he was the first boy to show an interest. It didn't get the butterfly reaction she thought it would. Hermione being her friend though, that sent her over the moon. Anxiety was brought with it, but she ignored it.

“I've never had a friend before my age. I'd like it if we could be friends but you'll have to be patient with and I'll try the same,” Nova told Hermione holding out her hand with a smile. 

Hermione's face lit up as she shook the older girl's hand. She was elated. Her teeth began to chatter, causing Nova to laugh and lead them inside. She walked Hermione down to the Gryffindor dorms before walking further into the Castle underbelly. Nova thought of seeing Remus for the night but with it being so late she headed to her dorm instead. She fell asleep fast wondering what the week would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far I will try to get 7 up soon but since I haven't started on it we'll see. Bare with me please :)


	7. Attention isn't for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delve a little more into Nova's schooling and past.  
> There is mild smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter related only my OCs 
> 
> In this chapter and future chapters you will notice I made up some extra subjects and Professors.

The week flew by Nova within a blink, yet Friday was dragging on. That morning she sat diligently taking notes as Professor Godalf explained the exchange rate between European muggle currency and British Wizarding currency. Nova was enjoying her Magical economics/living class. It was provided to seventh years so they didn't go into the world blindly.

It was mandatory much to most purebloods annoyance. They figured they'd never have to deal with muggle money, or navigating the muggle world. Courtney and her band of witches were to the far left from where Nova was sitting. They were gossiping the whole time not giving a care to what Professor Godalf had to say.

“For your school work today I want you to read chapter twelve and write three rolls of parchment summarizing it and your understanding of the material. See you all next Friday,” Professor Godalf told the class in his gruff voice before waving his hand dismissively. 

Nova liked Professor Godalf well enough. He was an energetic teacher, average height with a bit of weight on him, but he carried it well. He was bald but had a grey goatee and mustache adorning his face. Nova collected her stuff slowly waiting for everyone to leave before she left. She had found over the years that was the best way to avoid attention.

With a brisk walk from the sixth floor to the fifth floor Nova arrived right as Professor Laxone was letting in fifth, sixth and seventh year students into the Magical Arts classroom. Not many students for each year wanted to take the class so they had two combined classes; one with students in third and fourth year and the one that Nova had taken the last three years. 

It was fascinating and relaxing to learn all the different ways of art. How they could be turned magical like the portraits decorating Hogwarts’ halls. Pulling out paints and brushes Nova set to work once more on a landscape she was painting. Seventh years were given a large project; it was to complete three works of magical art to turn in for their final grade. 

As Nova painted she listened to the techniques Professor Laxone was teaching to the younger students. Nova didn't know anyone in this class and she was fine with that. Other seventh years chatted over their work as Nova added some trees.

Her first work was of the Forbidden Forest as the sun shown on the trees. It was autumn with the wind blowing the trees around. She was going to have creatures appear from behind the trees at different points.

Nova had yet to figure out what other projects she would do for her final. She would like to do a moving photo of someone; a picture of her and Remus would be lovely. Nova shook her head dismissing that thought. Hermione would be good for it though, she thought to herself. She made a note to ask the younger girl. 

“That's an interesting piece Miss Craven. I don't think anyone else views the Forbidden Forest as uniquely as you do. I look forward to seeing it finished,” Professor Lexone praised Nova before quickly moving on to the next student. 

Nova always wondered if Professor Lexone was part veela. She was tall and ethereal looking; with a slim figure. Her blonde hair flowed freely down to her thighs; her figure always clad in an elegant dress that flowed around her. Nova wondered if she had a special spell to never get paint on her. The unique thing was the aura around her that made you hang on her every word.

“Let your muses flow. I'll see you all next week. Remember you can use the room whenever a class isn't in session,” Professor Lexone told the class her musical voice dismissing the class. 

Nova put the sheet over her painting. She had just started painting in a centaur, it's face inquisitive. Packing up her supplies Nova headed to the Great Hall for lunch, thinking what she would do for her third art project. ‘Maybe a self portrait, or a moving sculpture,’ she thought to herself. 

After a quick lunch she made her way to the library. The rest of her day was open for studying before the weekend. Her stomach turned a bit as she thought of her upcoming study session with Karl. He seemed like a nice guy from the couple times they had talked. The recent burst of people talking to Nova had her feeling out of her element. 

Sitting down in a back corner of the library Nova pulled out the letter she had received at lunch. She hadn't wanted to open it around a bunch of people, never knowing what Courtney had up her sleeve. Opening the tan envelope seamlessly, Nova pulled out the letter.

Dear Nova,  
I hope you are well. I know it was not long ago we were together but I wish you would join me for the day on Sunday.   
-Sincerely yours Moony.

Nova wasn't positive the letter was from Remus but he was the only one she could think of who would be so formal. She was seeing Karl tomorrow and studied with Hermione almost everyday so it wasn't either of them. She smiled fondly at the word 'yours' at the end of the letter. Her heart tugged with longing as she thought over how much she wished he was. 

Shaking herself back to reality she took out her Charms book. Thanks to Courtney she had missed out on time revising Charms in class. Opening up to the right chapter, Nova quickly got lost in her work. Hermione stopped in before dinner making sure Nova got there. 

“Thanks. I probably wouldn't have noticed otherwise. You're taking Ancient Runes right? I'm..well a guy in my class… he asked to study together tomorrow. You should join us,” Nova told the other girl as she grabbed her stuff to head to the Great Hall. 

“Oh? Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather study just the two of you?” Hermione asked unsure.

“No. I know I should but I'm just not sure. I know...well I know you and I have just started this friend thing, but well I've only talked with him twice and I don't know how well it will go if it's just us,” Nova told Hermione feeling unsure her own self.

“I'll join. You lot are ahead of me but it will be fun to learn. No one else really wants to study with me and the boys are still mad over the broom,” Hermione sighed, giving Nova a weak smile. 

Nova patted Hermione's shoulder trying to silently reassure the girl. She’d never had to reassure someone. When her dad left it wasn't possible to be around her mother without her yelling various things at her. There was no need or chance for Nova to comfort Dottie. 

As soon as they reached the great hall they agreed to meet tomorrow after lunch in the library. Nova had talked with Karl the day before so they were now all on the same page, though Karl had no idea Hermione would be joining them.

With a quick goodbye they went their separate ways. Nova sat in her usual spot at the end of the table. She grabbed pot roast and potatoes to put on her plate. As Nova ate she remembered when she first arrived at Hogwarts. Her hair had been short back than barely reaching past her ears. Her scars were fresher, more pronounced. 

The kids had whispered on the Hogwarts Express, as she sat silently in her tattered clothes. Nova was shy and didn't know what to say only attempting a friendly smile that made the kids whisper more. 

“Are you a muggle born?” a girl with wild red curly hair had asked Nova from across the compartment they sat in.

“No. I don't think so,” Nova replied unsure. She'd never heard the term before. She had heard of muggles but never of muggle borns. ‘Weren't all muggles born.’ Nova thought to herself. 

“You must be a muggle born you're not very bright. Is.. your... mum... or... da... magical?” she asked the last part slow and loudly as if something was wrong with Nova.

Nova’s wolf bristled inside of her at the girls tone. “My mum is,” Nova told the girl matter of factly. “What about yours? Are you a muggle born?” Nova asked just trying to make conversation.

The girl and the girls around her made faces like a foul stench was in the compartment but Nova smelt nothing. 

“We’re all purebloods,” the girl replied as if it was deplorable to be anything less. 

Nova didn't know what to reply to that. Deciding it was time to change she left the compartment, hearing the kid's laughs behind her. Nova steeled herself as she walked to the bathrooms and changed. She was nervous about attending Hogwarts, scared that people would find out he secret, she vowed not to get close to anyone.

Nova had to admit, throughout the years new kids and even some of the other kids tried to get to know her. She ignored them though and soon enough Courtney- the girl from the train- had everyone swayed not to bother with her, to shun her. Getting to know Remus made Nova realize it might not be so bad to know someone.

A hand on her shoulder brought Nova jerking back to the present. She turned to see Remus behind her, the Great Hall mostly empty. 

“Miss Craven, dinner is over. I'm sure you should be heading to bed,” Remus told her his face blank but his eyes swimming with concern.

Nova cleared her head and nodded. Getting up from the table she tried hard not to reach out to Remus. She took in his scent as she passed him, her wolf howling inside of her. Fisting her hands Nova left the Great Hall heading to the dungeons. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“Do you think these are real?” Remus mused as his lips traced over her neck lightly. His hands ghosting up over her stomach. His tongue darted out licking along her neck down to her breasts.

“You taste real. You feel real,” he murmured as he elicited a moan from her, as his teeth tugged at one of her nipples.

“Remus,” she gasped arching into him, her skin flushed with desire.

“If it was real you wouldn't be doing this to me,” she whimpered.

“We can't you know we can't,” Remus groaned as he rubbed his cock along her slit before lining up with her. He entered Nova slowly feeling her slide over every inch of his thick cock. Remus panted next to her ear as he tried to control himself. These dreams had been feverish, animalistic even but he wanted this one to be slow.

“If this were real, I wouldn't say I think I'm in love with you, but it's my dream, mine alone,” Nova gasped as she clung to Remus.

He slid in and out slowly, her walls milking him as he went. Remus stared down at Nova wondering how he could have such a beautiful dream. Wondering how it could be her dream when he had all the control. Remus’ alarm sounded just as he watched Nova fall over the edge with a silent scream of his name. Groaning he rubbed his face as he sat up in bed. He wondered as he looked over his empty bed; why if it was his dream did Nova's words of love stay in his head.

Nova was glad she had started charming her bed curtains years ago to keep in any sounds she made. It came in handy with these new dreams Nova had been having. Moaning Remus’ name in her sleep would have surely got them both in trouble. Nova listened to hear if any one was up. Hearing no one Nova pulled back the curtain she was surprised to find one of the girls in her dorm sitting on the bed next to Nova’s.

“You seem different,” the girl said matter of factly as she looked over Nova with grassy green eyes.

“I guess I have,” Nova muttered as she collected some clothes from her trunk.

“For the longest time I thought you were mute or deaf because you never answered anyone when we tried to talk to you. I suppose you had reasons for it. Hopefully we'll all be different when we're faced with the real world,” the girl mused her blonde hair framing her face in a perfect bob.

“Hopefully we will Sofi,” Nova said as she headed to the bathroom. She missed the look on Sofi’s face at the fact Nova knew her name.

After showering and changing Nova grabbed up her books and wand deciding not to go to breakfast. Instead she headed straight for the library. She decided to spend the day working on her economics essay until Karl and Hermione showed up.

She was absorbed in her textbook explaining how all countries had different currencies both in the wizarding and muggle world. A touch on her shoulder caused Nova to jump in her seat.

“You missed lunch. Sorry if I spooked you,” Karl told Nova as he pulled out the chair next to her.

“You're fine, this chapter is just fascinating. I didn't even realize how late it was,” Nova replied as Karl sat down.

Nova smiled as a feminine hand set a sandwich in front of Nova.

“You missed lunch and I didn't see you at breakfast. I figured you could use this,” Hermione told Nova as she sat down across from the older girl.

“Thank you yes. I didn't even realize how late it was,” Nova said grateful to the younger girl before digging into her sandwich.

Karl was looking over Hermione with open curiosity. He had been under the assumption it would just be Nova and him studying. He pulled out his school book as Hermione did as well. They both sat in silence as Nova ate her sandwich. Karl held out his hand to Hermione as Nova finished and pulled out her Ancient runes book.

“I'm Karl Flarren, it's nice to meet you. I didn't realize you'd be joining us,” Karl said to her as he shook her hand.

“I'm Hermione Granger, Nova invited me to join you guys last night. You're both ahead of me but I'm always intrigued by learning new things,” Hermione told him flipping her book to the runes she was covering in class at the time.

Karl nodded before he started going over notes and runes with Nova. She did her best to answer his questions while reviewing what she had been given. The time passed quickly and as Karl was taking notes, Nova looked around the library. She was surprised to see Remus in the stacks.

Nova excused herself for a moment saying she was grabbing another book. Trying not to draw any attention she walked over to Remus. She casually started looking at the books in front of them. Before she reached him. He had moved away from the tables line of sight, much to Nova's relief.

“I would enjoy joining you tomorrow if your invitation is still open,” she whispered to him as she grabbed a book. She looked at it not really seeing what was written. Her senses filled with Remus.

“I would like that very much,” Remus replied. He was scanning the titles his hands fisted at his side to resist reaching out to her.

“Are you enjoying your...studying? I see you and Karl are talking more,” Remus said a slight edge to his voice.

“It's alright. I kind of feel like a teacher for him, though it's giving me good review,” Nova said turning to study Remus. She wanted so badly to ask what he dreamed of. She worried though the dreams would stop, it was illogical but so were the dreams.

“I see. I suppose I should let you get back to it,” Remus told her stepping closer to her, watching as she didn't move an inch.

He could smell her arousal, could see her pupils blown wide with lust. He suppressed a groan as he recalled his dreams. She always came undone around him so beautifully, he longed to make it happen in reality. Reaching around her for a book he caged her in for a moment unconsciously pressing his arousal against her. He listened as the tiniest moan escaped Nova's mouth.

“I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast in my chambers,” Remus said shortly clutching the book tight in his hand as he walked up to Madame Pince.

Nova tried to collect herself jumping a little as she saw Hermione standing at the end of the row of books. Hermione's face looked torn as she looked over the other girl. She watched as Nova held up her hand as if to say they would discuss it later. With a nod they returned to the table Nova making an excuse about searching for the book but coming up empty handed. 

“Sorry where were we?” Nova asked as she sat back down. 

Hermione immediately went back to her work seeming to somewhat ignore Nova. Nova tried not to be hurt by this as Karl dove back into the studies. He put his arm on the back of her chair reaching over to point to the runes he had questions about. Nova didn't feel uncomfortable. She didn't feel any attraction to him either. She wondered if she was broken, maybe if she gave it more time she would grow attracted to him. 

Karl went in for a hug as he left. Nova returned it as best she could before telling him she'd see him Monday in class. As he left Nova stayed behind gathering her books slowly with Hermione.

“Can we meet after dinner?” Nova asked worried the other girl was going to reject her without letting her explain. 

“Yes. I will meet you outside the Great Hall,” Hermione said shortly before dashing off.

Hermione headed to her common room confused by what she saw. She really liked having Nova as a friend, they connected well. She also respected Professor Lupin, he was a great teacher regardless of his monthly issue. As she set her books on her bed she decided she would hear Nova out before possibly talking to Professor Mcgonagall. Nova had looked distraught during their study session and dinner barely eating; making Hermione worry for the older girl.

Nova was relieved when Hermione joined her outside the Great Hall. They made their way up to the Astronomy tower in silence. The air was just as chilly as before making Nova wish they had another spot to talk. She decided in the future she would see about showing Hermione the Room of requirements.

“I'm not positive what you saw or heard today, but Professor Lupin and I are just friends,” Nova bit her lip to hold back the sadness that statement brought over her. 

“I couldn't hear anything but you looked intimate with him pressing you against the bookshelf,” Hermione said not hiding her distaste of the situation.

“He was reaching for a book and I was in the way. Professor Lupin would never do something like that. He values this job so much and Dumbledore's respect. I swear Hermione. Please don't say anything. He is a good man,” Nova said passionately. She was growing frantic with worry at the thought of Remus being disgraced over her.

“You care for him though don't you?” Hermione said softly, turning the older girl away from the ledge.

Nova tried to hide it but she couldn't. She nodded before speaking. “I… I'm trying not to because I know I'm all wrong for him. He deserves someone older, someone who he won't get in trouble with. Someone who deserves him. I'm worried as well that it's not real. He's my first friend. I...I was so cold before him. I took any ones attempt at niceness as a threat, as false. If it wasn't for him you and I wouldn't even be friends and I would never for a second consider Karl was serious when he asked to study. I've always blamed everyone else for my solitude, but it was my own fault. I used my disease as a reason to close everyone out, make them the cruel ones but the Professor showed me it doesn't have to be that way,” Nova finished wrapping her arms around herself as a shield from Hermione and the cold. 

"That could be why I have these feelings you know. When someone is starved for attention growing up they tend to cling to anyone as soon as that person shows them attention," Nova told Hermione trying to explain why she thought it may be fake. 

“I won't tell anyone just please, keep anything physical from happening until you graduate. I'm happy he's shown you a new side to life Nova but why would you think you don't deserve him. You guys are so similar and can understand each other like an unaffected person wouldn't. You deserve happiness too Nova. Just because he's the first kindness you've accepted doesn't mean that's why you care for him. Just take it slowly it will sort out,” Hermione told Nova as she put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Maybe I can find happiness with Karl,” Nova said with a shrug not sure of anything. 

She decided to keep the dreams and her vacation with Remus to herself for right now. Nova stepped forward and gave Hermione a tentative hug, tightening it as the younger girl hugged her back. Nova steeled herself not to cry. Telling Hermione goodnight they headed back to their separate dorms, Nova excited to see Remus in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going try to have a new chapter every week or two. I love comments and kudos so keep them coming :)


	8. The story unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief smut. Remus finishes discussing the past. Some new people enter Nova's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to those reading for how long it took to update the story. Between the holidays and sickness it was hard to finish this chapter.

Nova woke up the next morning with mixed feelings. In her dream that night Remus had asked if she cared for Karl. He asked this as he ran his tongue along her thigh. She figured it was her mind trying to figure out whether she actually did or not. 

“I'm not sure,” she answered dream Remus truthfully. “I don't feel butterflies or anything, but I've never paid attention to a boy my age before. That's probably all I'm doing, figuring out what feelings are. You're being a tease,” she whimpered to dream Remus as he breathed on her warmth but made no move to touch it.

Remus chuckled before darting his tongue between her folds, dragging it along her slit.

“I want you to be mine, not his. Do you not believe my feelings are real?” he growled in question before his tongue lapped at her clit. 

Nova whimpered, squirming under Remus’ torturous tongue. “I don't know feelings, yours or mine,” she whined panting as she neared her climax. 

Remus said nothing driving her over the edge instead. Once he was done lapping up her juices, he slid up her body.

“I do feel for you greatly,” he said to her murmuring the words into her neck.

“To bad this is just a dream,” she murmured already feeling the pull of the waking world. 

Nova got out of bed not wanting to dwell any longer on it. She was pleased to find all the girls gone. Slipping on her worn grey sweater and black wool skirt with white knee highs; she grabbed her wand before she wandered down to breakfast. Lots of people were still eating, scattered about the tables of the Great Hall. She noticed Remus sit down at the head table as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Tucking into a bowl of porridge she tried hard not to look at him. Trying to keep her mind off the dream as well. 

She lingered with her food not wanting to leave right after Remus did. Nova waited until everyone had left the Great Hall, before heading down the halls to Remus’ chambers. Making sure no one was around to notice she slipped into the DADA classroom. Light shown on the empty desks as Nova silently approached his chamber doors. Knocking softly, she waited.

“Glad you could make it,” Remus greeted her, holding the large door open wide. 

Smiling Nova walked in. Nothing had really changed since she was there last. For a moment Nova was unsure where to sit. Feeling a bit bold she sat on the sofa. She watched as Remus busied himself grabbing tea. Bringing a tray out, he only hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Nova on the sofa. 

“Tea?” Remus asked as he filled his tea cup.

Taking the other in hand he watched Nova nod before filling it. She leaned forward and put in three sugar cubes, watching them dissolve before stirring it up. Remus watched her delicately sip at her tea before she turned to him, waiting for him to speak. A moment passed before he pulled her close to his side. He knew he shouldn't, not on school grounds but with all the dreams he'd been having he had to feel her warmth.

Even if it was just their arms touching. They sat like that for awhile, content. The fire burned softly warming them. Sipping their tea they were both lost in thought. Nova wondered if someday this could be their normal.

Nova jumped a bit as Remus spoke, “Well I suppose I should get on with my story.” His chuckle vibrated through Nova causing her to smile.

She had really missed this intimacy she had shared with Remus on their vacation. He took Nova's cup setting it with his on the table. Surprising her as he rearranged them so they were spooning. She thought about protesting: they were at school, this was dangerous, they could be caught. All the reasons escaped her as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and began to speak.

“I left off at them finding out my furry problem. Well I of course thought I had lost my friends, that they would shun me. All three helped me though. Each month they would help with missing notes and keeping up appearances. As soon as they learned about animagi they decided to become them. I helped best I could with their learning. The pranks we played during those years were glorious,” Remus chuckled.

Nova felt his hand slide under the bottom of her sweater. It didn't go anywhere, just drawing circles over her skin. His fingers felt so familiar, like she had really felt them each night for months. She stayed silent resting her head against his other arm.

“By our fifth year the boys had managed it. We...we would go out exploring the forest...and Hogsmeade,” Remus said the last part quietly.

Nova's breath hitched. She turned to face Remus. Her face ended up in his chest, she breathed him in, before glancing up. Her skin brushed against his stubble.

“That was dangerous. You said we couldn't roam free,” Nova said a bit of a jealous whine in her voice.

She knew back in Remus’ school days there was no Wolfsbane, he would have been completely wild.

Remus flinched a bit at Nova's words, looking down at her. He had to resist the urge to kiss her now that their lips were so close. He closed his eyes trying to collect himself. He didn't move as he felt lips ghost against his. Before anything could be said Nova turned back over. Putting Remus’ hand back on her stomach, she whispered for him to continue. 

“I know it was dangerous. It is dangerous without the potion!” He emphasized. “I still feel guilt, I feel so guilty for everything that could of happened. For betraying Dumbledore's trust.”

His fingers kneaded the newly added flesh to her stomach. He was glad to feel her put on more weight like they had discussed. 

After a period of silence Remus continued on. “The first Wizarding war had started before I got to Hogwarts. It started slow though, like a tiny bit of kindling caught fire. By the time we were graduating it had invaded our halls, invaded our lives. Sirius ran from home; was living with James. Sirius' younger brother Regulus though, he tried to please his parents. He bought into the Propaganda. I think partly to avoid the abuse Sirius went through but also because of the rift school had caused between the boys. Sirius had us but all Regulus had was other purebloods bred and beaten into the blood purity stance.”

Nova thought about turning over as she felt the older man grow emotional, grow angry. His skin heating hers. Before she could decide he had cooled and started talking once more.

“Once school was out the three of us followed Sirius who was gung ho to join a society to help stop the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore was the leader of this group and we were sent on missions; captured Death Eaters when we could. I stayed with Sirius in a flat, Peter with his parents and by this time James and Lily had stopped fighting destiny and got together. Everything was going smoothly we seemed to be putting a dent in this now forest fire.” 

Remus stopped, his hands clutching Nova as close to him as he could. His voice came out choked at his next statement. 

“Their...their wedding was gorgeous. Sirius was best man. He looked so dashing and put together.”

Nova felt a surge of jealousy, as she listened to Remus describe how nice Sirius looked. She wanted to laugh it off, Remus didn't have a thing for Sirius that was absurd. A nagging feeling told her he did though, he would never like her as he fancied blokes. She was confused more as she felt his hand skim over her heated flesh. ‘Maybe he likes both,’ she thought to herself.

“Peter and I were up there with him. Lily and James were the dream pair, so beautiful together, so perfect. That day was filled with so much happiness. A few months later when Lily told James she was pregnant and then he told us, well we couldn't be happier. Before Harry was born though a prophecy was told to Dumbledore. A child born soon would be marked as Voldemort's equal and could defeat him. Of course we all figured it meant Lily and James’ child. That he would be targeted and killed before he could grow up and defeat Voldemort. That night my rage got the best of me when I went back home with Sirius.” Remus paused collecting his thoughts. 

“James and Lily went into hiding after Harry was born we visited a lot; took turns helping with Harry. James kept working with us in the Order. Then they killed James parents in September. At that point it was decided the house would be fully hidden and Sirius would be secret keeper. The next day I was sent on a mission to spy on Greyback, see if I could get some werewolves to join our cause. The whole month I had no contact with anyone.”

“I was recalled by Dumbledore when Voldemort fell. I came back to three of my friends dead. Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. I still have a hard time believing it. He was the only one who knew, maybe Voldemort used Regulus to get to Sirius no one knows cause no one has seen Regulus. I wasn't allowed to see Harry, he was probably better off without me anyways. I buried my friends alone, everything was difficult after that. No one wants to employ a werewolf and it was hard keeping the secret for long.”

Nova turned back to face Remus not caring about the temptation. “This must be so hard for you with Sirius out. Even after twelve years you must still care for him greatly.”

Remus sat up looking at her with a bit of shock before turning away. “I cared for him deeply. I always looked up to James and him; I looked after them and Peter. Than I failed them all. My feelings are of both guilt and anger, something broke in me the day I returned,” Remus spoke gazing into the fire.

“We can't help what we feel we just have to live with it. I'm sorry you went through all that Remus. I know you must feel so alone. I'm here for you now though,” Nova told him, she had sat up facing him. 

Remus turned to her, words not coming to him, as remembrance of all the dreams he'd had till now that had Nova in them. He pulled them back into a spooning position choosing to say nothing. His hands skated over Nova's stomach as he closed his eyes. They listened to each other breath and the crackling of the fire. Nova felt herself drift off. 

“Do you ever think these are real?” Nova's wolf asked Remus’.

She knew it was only something that could happen in a dream as werewolves are not telepathic. She jumped around back and forth in front of Remus before putting her paws on his shoulders. Remus gave a gruff before tackling her. This time when she bared her neck he clamped his jaw around it lightly before darting his tongue out lapping at her fur. 

“I believe they're just vivid dreams,” Remus lied. “We can only be wolves and talk like this in dreams. It's just your subconscious wanting to run wild.”

In truth Remus had been looking into what this was. He thought he knew but didn't want to spook Nova. She had never given any signs of having dreams with him. Maybe it was just his subconscious running wild. His mind nagged him that it was more than that.

Nova shook out her fur as Remus let her up. They spent the rest of their time running wild in the forest. Howling and yipping as they chased each other biting the backs of each others legs playfully. They shifted back panting as they were a tangle of limbs. 

“Would anything change if it wasn't just a dream?” Nova whispered. 

“You know it can't. Not yet,” Remus jerked himself awake as he finished his statement. 

He could tell by her breathing, Nova was awake. She feigned sleep giving them both a chance to hide their emotions. The memory of running fresh in their heads, yet neither would admit out loud what was happening. Remus watched as Nova sat up. It seemed as if their heads turned towards the clock simultaneously. 

“I should head to dinner.” Shock in Nova's voice as she spoke.

They had talked and then slept the day away like it was nothing. Remus cleared his throat as he stood up ushering Nova to the door. He told her he'd take dinner in his chambers before bidding her goodnight. Nova was left standing facing his closed door, her emotions a tangled knot. She turned heading to the Great Hall.

Dinner was in full swing, the room filled to the brim with noise. With her head suddenly pounding she debated on skipping the meal and heading to bed. The loud growl from her stomach caused her to push forward sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. Eating, she kept her head down replaying the conversation to herself. Remus hadn't denied feelings for Sirius but he didn't fully admit them either. 

“Knut for your thought?” a plain male voice asked across from her. 

Nova's head shot up looking at Karl in surprise. Houses didn't really mix tables but it wasn't against the rules. She forced a smile not sure what to say but it definitely wasn't what she had been thinking. Her mind sifted through possible answers before she settled on a shrug. Karl shrugged back choosing not to push the subject. 

“Were you able to understand your Ancient runes lesson?” Nova finally asked.

Karl looked up from his steak with a shrug. “I think so I may ask the Professor about it after class this week. Did you want to study again together? Just the two of us this time? I know an alcove on the fourth floor we can study privately in.” Karl's voice held a sly tone Nova wasn't used to.

Not understanding what he was hinting at Nova shook her head. “I told Hermione I'd study with her during this week just have to set it up. You can join us there if you'd like.” 

Karl tried to keep from rolling his eyes as Nova ate. He heard she was clueless but never realized how clueless. His eyes wandered over to the rest of the Slytherin students. A group of older girls were chatting away. A red head turned and looked at them every so often. When she noticed Karl looking she threw him a sultry smirk and a wink. Her and the other girls got up giving Karl a nice view. 

Not hearing a response from Karl, Nova looked up. She was a bit surprised to see him no longer sitting across from her. Humming to herself she decided he must have went up to bed. Checking the time she decided to head to bed as well. The common room was full of people chatting. With the dorm room empty Nova drifted to sleep quickly.

Monday and Tuesday passed uneventfully for Nova. The classes drug on and she heard nothing from Karl or Remus. She had continued to study with Hermione; which kept her mind off anything troublesome. Nova stretched as she stood up from her Transfiguration desk. She had just finished a double class all of it revision. Nova knew she needed to know all of it for N.e.w.ts but it really was exhausting.

Stepping out Nova made her way to lunch. Her book bag hit against her side as she walked down the stairs. The halls were crowded, causing Nova to hold back. She wasn't in a hurry after all. Standing near the entrance of a side hallway; Nova's attention was caught by a small voice saying stop.

“You're pretty Loony aren't you? What do you even have in this stupid bag? More editions of that crap paper your father runs?” a boys voice said.

“I bet she has rolls of parchment on her make believe creatures,” a girl said with a taunting laugh.

“Please give my stuff back; I'll be late to lunch,” a wispy voice pleaded.

Anger filled Nova as she saw a trio of young students surrounding a young blonde girl.

“Shove off all of you before I report you. Or do something about you myself,” Nova snarled as she made her way to the stunned group.

She snatched the bag roughly from the boys hands before staring down at him. Nova wasn't particularly tall but she toward over the wide boy who seemed to be in his second year. He looked about ready to piss himself as he looked Nova over. Straightening his Ravenclaw robes he and the others bolted away. 

“Are you alright? I know what it's like to deal with bullies,” Nova told the younger girl.

Nova busied herself picking up the girls school supplies as she worried she had scared the girl as well. Small hands gently took the bag from Nova.

“Thank you. They'll get bored of me eventually but I do hate missing lunch. I’m-”

“Luna are you okay?” a deep male voice asked with a hint of worry.

Nova looked up expecting to find a teacher. She was surprised to find a student. ‘He must be in my year,’ Nova mused to herself.

“I'm alright this student helped me. I'm sorry I didn't get your name,” Luna said as she righted her bag.

“Nova Craven, seventh year Slytherin,” Nova introduced herself shaking the pixie haired blonde before turning to shake the blonde males hand.

“Finn Visser Ravenclaw fourth year. My little sister Luna Lovegood second year. Would you like to join us for lunch?”

“Yes that would be lovely,” Nova said schooling her features to show no surprise. 

She was astounded this boy was only a fourth year. He towered over her and seemed mature. Nova followed the pair of Ravenclaws to the Great Hall. She was glad to not see Karl around. They hadn't talked since he randomly disappeared the other night. Nova thought absently that she should really study her feelings for Karl. She was avoiding it though; not wanting to have to admit her hopeless attraction to Remus.

“So what are your parents like?” Nova asked the duo the first thing to pop into her head. 

Finn gave a deep laugh as he grabbed a variety of sandwiches. “Sorry no, Luna's not my real sister. More like that's how I see her. My dad's a non important scholar wizard from the Netherlands. My mum is a British muggle lawyer. They still haven't told me how they met. My money's on a bar fight gone sour for my Da,” Finn told Nova before he began to eat.

Finn listened absently as Luna went on about her father and his work. He had been about to step into Luna’s aid in the hallway when Nova dashed in. He could see the anger in her, but also how much she cared what Luna thought once the proverbial smoke cleared. He had immediately sized up Nova in that hallway and decided she needed to be part of their misfit family.

He looked over her scars as Nova explained her mom was a no one witch and her dad was a muggle that ran off when she was nine. He had heard rumors of an unstable Slytherin with horrid scars. Never having spotted her, he held back judgment. Now that he did see her, he knew she needed them and they needed her. Rumors had been spread about himself and Luna as well. Finn made sure, as best he could, that no one messed with Luna. 

Nova felt relaxed as she ate a hearty helping of sandwiches. She was still trying to do what Remus wanted and put on weight. Luna and her views of the world were intriguing to Nova. She was always up for learning about more creatures. Finn was quiet but seemed like a good kid.

“After classes Luna and I planned on going to the library. Would you like to join us?” Finn asked his deep voice vibrating through her.

“That would be lovely,” Nova said before her mind drifted to Remus.

She had double defense next. Remus liked to take a hands on approach to revision; especially since the teacher before him hadn't taught much. Even with his rash disappearance Quirrell was a decent teacher, though his stutter had been annoying to Nova. Lockhart on the other hand hadn't taught them anything last year. So Remus had double work  
teaching everyone what they had missed for exams.

Finishing up Nova grabbed her bag and headed for the third floor. As she walked she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Hermione. Continuing to walk she nodded at Hermione in greeting.

“How are you? I will be heading to the library tonight after classes. Do you want to join me?” Hermione asked as she tried to keep up with Nova on the stairs.

“I'm meeting up with two new people I met during lunch there. I'm sure it would be okay for you to join. I'm alright. How are you holding up?” Nova asked slowing her pace a bit as she neared the third floor. 

“Yeah sure that will be better than being in the common room. Harry and Ron are still cross with me,” Hermione told Nova her smile disappearing.

“They're tossers,” Nova growled before composing herself. “I should get to class see you later Hermione,” Nova told the younger girl with a wave goodbye. 

Nova entered the defense classroom wishing the butterflies would go away as she stared at the front of the classroom. It was stupid how they came and went when she saw him. Today all the desks were pushed to one side of the room. Professor Lupin called for everyone's attention before explaining the lessons for the day. She could feel his eyes on her when she tried not to let hers linger on him.


	9. Family in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova meets more students and progresses with Karl

The room erupted in chatter after Professor Lupin finished explaining what they would be doing today. Those who volunteered would take turns having Imperio cast on them. They would try to resist it. All the other students would take notes on the signs to detecting that someone was under the influence of the curse.

“Quiet, Please,” Professor Lupin called out. “Now then those who wish to have it cast on you form a line in front of me. No one will be forced to do anything harmful. This is strictly voluntary if no one wants to we'll do lengths of parchment instead,” he finished gesturing in front of him for the line to form.

Nova watched as a few of her classmates went to stand where he pointed. Taking a deep breath she walked over, fourth in line, she made sure not to look Remus in the eye. She wasn't sure if she'd see disappointment or pride. She just knew she didn't want to see either of those things. A male Gryffindor student was the first to be put under the spell. Professor Lupin had him cluck around like a chicken.

Before each student was put under Professor Lupin would instruct the student to try to keep their minds conscience fight through the relaxed feeling. Nova took a deep breath as she watched a Slytherin girl she couldn't remember the name of bark like a dog. None of the students had managed to get out of it. Everyone was vividly taking notes and whispering amongst themselves as they watched the spectacle.

Nova's anxiety ramped up as she found herself directly in front of Remus. His face showed a bit of concern before he hid it. 

“Take a deep breath, Miss Craven. Now remember to try to fight through the trance,” Professor Lupin told her as he looked perfectly composed. 

Nova took a deep breath before nodding. After a simple flick of his wand, she felt completely relaxed as if she were floating. Right as Remus was about to make a command Nova heard a snarl in her head. Immediately the feeling of floating was gone.

“Meow like a cat and do the waltz alone,” Professor Lupin instructed not realizing she had broken the spell. 

Nova kept herself from blushing as she forced her body to fluidly move into the waltz and begin meowing. She made herself look like the other students had. Something told her it would be very suspicious if she was the only one to break the curse. She continued around and around as she waited for Remus to end the curse. A look crossed his face as he finally ended it. Nova relaxed and quickly went to where her bag sat. 

She took notes for the rest of the class. Making note of how they looked and how she had briefly felt. The professor kept his word and never made anyone do more than simple tasks.

“May I have a moment?” Remus asked Nova before she could leave the room. 

Nova nodded stepping back to her spot as she waited for everyone to leave. After the last student left, Remus closed the door taking long strides before standing near her.

“You broke that curse really fast,” he murmured as he pushed some of her hair back from her face. 

“I think it was the wolf,” Nova whispered trying not to lean into his hand. “I heard a snarl and then I was free. I didn't think it would be good if the others realized I broke it so quickly though,” Nova said looking up into his warm brown eyes.

“It's good for us to know, but yes I agree it would be suspicious in other people's opinions,” he spoke softly leaning into her slightly. 

“I should get to dinner,” she said taking a large step back to keep herself from kissing him.

“Right.” Remus nodded a dark look crossing his face before he turned away from her. 

His wolf raged inside of him as he thought of Nova eating dinner with Karl, the maggot didn’t deserve her. When he turned to escort her to dinner he found her gone from the classroom. Huffing a sigh, he decided to skip eating in the Great Hall. 

Nova tried not to run to dinner, wanting to put as much distance between her and the person she couldn’t have. She didn’t want to lose him over what she figured was stupid hormones. Nova ate with record speed, the din in the Great Hall giving her a headache, that she wanted to escape. ‘I seem to be doing that a lot tonight,’ Nova mused to herself. As soon as she finished she grabbed her bag and headed to the library, happy to have people to distract her from Remus. Hermione was standing by the door waiting for her. Giving her a tired smile she led Hermione in without a word. 

“Over here.” Finn called from across the library earning a glare from Madam Pince. 

With a silent laugh, Nova joined both blondes. “This is my friend, Hermione Granger, third-year Gryffindor. I guess all we need is a puff,” Nova smirked as she introduced Hermione, laughing internally at her own joke.

“I’m sure we could scrounge one up,” Finn said sardonically as he pulled out his books.

“I’ve heard they bring excellent study snacks,” Hermione piped up, surprising Nova.

Nova covered her mouth stifling a laugh as she grabbed out her books with her free hand. “All I have is revision for the most part so if you need help with anything I’m happy to try,” Nova offered as she opened her Transfiguration book. 

With comfortable silence they all began studying the varying subjects, occasionally asking each other questions about the work. The night passed smoothly and silently, Nova never having felt so content before, except when she was with Remus. She grimaced as she was reminded of Remus and just how happy she was with him. Her mind drifted back to their vacation, dancing with him had felt so wonderful. 

“You still with us?” Finn asked as he threw a crumpled piece of parchment at Nova’s head.

“Haha yeah just remembering something that happened over Christmas break,” Nova said ignoring the curious look Hermione gave her. 

“We should call it a night before Pince kicks us out,” Nova told them as she started packing up her books and parchment. “We should get a puff just so I have someone to walk with,” she chuckled. 

“I’ll keep my eyes peeled,” Finn laughed as he walked out with Luna.

“I’ll walk you to your common room Hermione,” Nova told her, holding up her hand as the younger witch started to protest.

About half an hour later Nova yawned as she took her time getting back to her dorm. This year seemed to be flying by and dragging on just the same. She mused about her final project for art class as she walked telling herself she needed to look up some spells for it when she studied the next night.

“Miss Craven, you should be hurrying off to bed before I have to deduct points.” Came Professor Snape’s deep voice from behind her. 

Nova jumped in surprise, biting her lip to keep from swearing. “Yes, Sir. I was just returning from escorting a younger student to her common room. I will hurry back,” she said once she was composed and facing him.

“See that you do. I also suggest you be more discreet with your feelings for Professor Lupin.” He held up his hand to stop her protest. “You can not hide it from a keen eye. You may be of age but he is still a Professor. I suggest you remember that the next time you feel your eyes straying to the head table. Wouldn’t want him getting sacked. Off to bed.” He stated before turning away to continue his patrol.

Cursing herself internally Nova hurried back to the common room, heading straight to her dorm. She ignored Courtney as she sat talking with one of her cronies on her bed. Nova pulled the curtains and cast a spell to keep out their chatter. 

That night when she dreamed she stood naked in the forbidden forest. Remus came up behind her kissing her shoulder softly. “Since you’re fake I’m going to talk that way my subconscience can help me figure it all out,” she said turning to face a naked Remus; who looked exactly like what she had seen so many times since they shifted together at the beginning of the year.

“I am just your imagination,” Remus lied easily, hating himself for it. “I will listen fully without judgment.” He laid them down on the grassy forest floor, the trees blocking out most of the moonlight above them.

This dream was the only time they would get to look upon the full moon with human eyes. He brushed her hair from her eyes, just as he had earlier that day. Before he lost her in her long talk he pulled her flush against him and kissed her with so much love his lungs forgot to function. If only she wasn’t his student, he would show her the truth in the waking world. All they had thought were these magical moments.

“Snape knows I love you or at least care for you more than a student should. Hermione does too. It all makes me wonder how they are so sure but I’m not. I’ve never loved like how I feel for you. I loved my dad before he left and he loved me but it wasn’t enough to keep him by my side. I loved my mother before she stayed but turned her back from me. I think she used to love me but it’s hard to remember with all the bad that’s happened. It wasn’t till just months ago that I knew what it was like to have a friend. That friend who I have such strange, wonderful dreams of. That friend that I can’t go an hour without thinking of. The friend who knows me so perfectly. Oh, Remus, I think I love you but I don’t know what love is,” Nova said tears streaming down her face as she clung to this Remus that was not really Remus in her mind.

“That’s why I’m focusing on Karl because I need to learn what love is,” she confessed before Remus could get any words out. 

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Remus shook his head keeping his composure. “The only advice I as your self-conscience has is to not rush into anything.” Not letting her reply he pulled her into a deep kiss his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as he rolled on top of her. Tears ran down his face freely as he sank into her and for a moment Nova wondered if this was really a dream Remus. As she looked over his shoulder at the full moon she decided it was a dream and there was no harm in it. Her cries of pleasure filled the forest as Remus tried to make her forget Karl ever existed. 

Nova was stunned on Friday morning as Hermione sat across from her at breakfast. It was one thing for a Ravenclaw to sit at the Slytherin table but a Gryffindor no less a known muggle born Gryffindor it was unheard of. Nova waited for the hexes to fly but she had a feeling Professor McGonagall’s ever watchful eye was stopping that from happening.

“What are you doing?” Nova hissed at Hermione in surprise.

“Harry got his broom back yesterday,” Hermione told her in a dull ton.

“That’s great, isn’t it? Those foolish boys should be talking to you again,” Nova said feeling slightly dejected as she wondered if Hermione would stop hanging out with her now that she had the boys back.

“I can tell what you’re thinking and it’s stupid,” Hermione scoffed at the older witch as she helped herself to some oatmeal.

“I’m your friend for life, you’re stuck with me,” she said giving Nova a rueful grin before continuing. “Ron is still mad at me. He thinks my cat Crookshanks ate his rat. How absurd my cat has better taste than that. I don’t think he’s going to talk to me for a while still.” Hermione said looking more mad than sad. 

“Last month I saw a rat hanging out in the shack, maybe it’s him,” Nova whispered, trying to comfort the younger witch.

“What are you doing at our table you filthy mudblood. Oh, I see hanging out with the trash. They should really have a table for all the trash, separated from the elite,” a tall blonde boy said as he stood behind Hermione a crowd of Slytherins standing beside him started laughing as soon as he finished.

“Who would be the elite? I haven’t seen any at this school,” Nova said in a bored tone. The blonde sneered at her his eyes roaming over her body in her second-hand school uniform. Before he could say anything she stood to her full height baring her teeth at the older boy. She slowly walked over standing between the boy and her friend, standing almost eye to eye with him.

“I suggest you head to class before I make all those rumors about just how dangerous I am true,” she told him very calmly not even slightly intimidated by this boy.

She stood her ground staring him down. He finally scoffed before stepping back. 

“But Draco,” whined the ugliest girl Nova had ever seen, as she clung to Draco’s arm.

“Shut up Pansy,” he snapped storming out of the Great Hall. 

Nova laughed sitting down next to Hermione, grabbing an apple, biting into the shiny red skin. Nova was actually looking forward to her classes today and that made her remember the question she had been meaning to ask Hermione. 

“I’m taking a break from my landscape. I was wondering if you would be willing to sit for me. I want to do a moving portrait as you see in the halls and I can’t do my first choice...cause well you know…” Nova said awkwardly. “Anyways will you do it, please? It’s before lunch and I think I could get Professor Laxone to excuse you from your class, whatever it is you have then.” Nova said talking to her apple more than to the girl next to her.

“Yeah I don’t think I’ll be very good for it, but how can I say no after that display of heroism,” Hermione teased, looking pale.

“It will be easy just sit on a stool and pretend to read while I paint you,” Nova told her trying to be nonchalant.

“I’ll meet you at the class, what floor is it?” Hermione asked as she stood up to head to class.

“Fifth floor. Should be no trouble finding it,” Nova told her as she got ready to head to her magical economics/living class.  
Nova hopped from foot to foot outside of her magical art class as she waited for Hermione to show. They had gone over interviewing techniques in her last class and it made her wonder about applying for an apprenticeship to a potions master after graduating Hogwarts. She decided to talk to Hermione about it during art class discreetly since the younger witch knew her history. 

“Hey come on class is about to start,” Nova said taking her and leading her into the open classroom.  
Without saying anything she sat Hermione down on a stool and handed Hermione a book on werewolves- one of the only ones out there that showed sympathy for them and the plights they go through. Nova had wondered if Remus wrote it but never thought to bring it up with him. She made sure Hermione looked at peace as she read before she got out her supplies and began setting up.

She had the younger witch faced only slightly towards her so she could capture the side of her face before she would turn her and capture the other half and then the front. She needed multiple paintings she was going to combine so it would capture all sides of Hermione for when it was enchanted the portrait would be able to move and look utterly complete. Nova started by capturing her lush brown curls. Time passed as Nova put in all her feelings and knowledge for Hermione into the painting.

“We’ll have to work on this over a period of time. Maybe twice a week one day sometime after class and then once a week during class if you’re not missing anything important?” Nova asked as she packed up her stuff to head to lunch.

“That will be fine, I have all the time in the world after all,” Hermione chuckled as she stretched.

Nova marveled at how much the young witch was truly taking on. Not thinking about it she gave Hermione a large hug before leading the way out of the room.  
As Nova walked through the halls she couldn’t believe it was three days before Valentine’s day and Nova was cringing at all the decorations they had put up that morning. She never really understood the holiday and didn’t think this year would be much different. During the week she hadn’t spoken much with Karl or Remus, mainly because she was avoiding them both. She’d started going to the kitchens before curfew and eating then instead of at dinner. Hermione caught up Nova every morning before class giving her toast or an apple to eat.

She wasn’t really sure why she was avoiding them it just seemed like the best thing to do. If she avoided them she wouldn’t have to figure out her feelings. She knew she told dream Remus she was going to date Karl- since then her dreams had been no talking just sex, that switched between very loving and very rough,- but she wasn’t actually sure she was going to go through with it.

Sighing to herself she decided she’d go to the Great Hall, she needed to talk to Hermione about the potions apprenticeship still. While painting last Friday she had completely spaced talking with her about it and during the week she was too focused on all the revision she had been assigned. Remus gave them a long essay on the three unforgivable curses. Within the week Ron had started talking to Hermione again even though he still blamed her cat for his rat missing. Nova made a beeline for the Gryffindor table, sitting in the empty seat to Hermione’s right.

Nova greeted Hermione, effectively ignoring both boys sitting around her. After her walk with Remus and Harry, they hadn’t spoken and after the way, they treated Hermione this past month she couldn’t help but loathe them both. “So Hermione, how are you this morning?” she asked as she dished up some eggs with her toast.  
She was feeling slightly guilty for not eating much this last week, shrugging out of her thoughts she listened to Hermione talk about a strange dream she had last night about being unable to get into any of her classes all while the sorting hat floated behind her yelling for her to try harder.

“Girl you are stressed Sunday we’re going to relax together, play in the snow or something. I’ll grab Luna and Finn to join us,” Nova told her patting the younger witch’s back gently.

“Oh, I don’t know. I have to study and catch up on homework,” Hermione told her looking at Harry for help.

“No, you need this Hermione it’s happening. Snowmen, snow angels, a snowball fight, all of it so deal with it. Nova said smirking.

Just as Harry was about to speak up a red envelope landed in front of Nova startling her. She eyed it before picking it up and turning it front to back scanning for a mistake but her name was clearly on the front. She drew her wand planning to blow it up but before she could it opened itself.

“NOVA CRAVEN YOU ARE SO LOVELY PLEASE ACCOMPANY ME TO HOGSMEADE NEXT SATURDAY. I PROMISE NOT TO MAKE IT ALL DOVEY. YOURS TRULY KARL.” the red envelope shouted for the whole Great Hall to hear. Before she could respond the envelope shredded itself and caught fire. The hall erupted in laughter as Nova turned red and buried her head in her arms on the table.

She felt a hand rubbing her back trying to comfort her, shaking her head Nova refused to move. Unknown to her at the head table Remus was glowering at the young man receiving high fives and laughs at the Ravenclaw table. He watched him as he made his way to Nova. Remus’ eyes narrowed as he sat behind her. She raised her head and nodded as she pushed on his shoulder jokingly. Seeing enough Remus got up and left through a side door the faculty usually used.

He had hoped more than anything that Nova didn’t mean what she said in her dream. Remus understood her confusion but his wolf was angry, angrier than it had ever been before because he couldn’t have his soulmate. The word repeated itself in his head, the knowledge still floored him. Hard to believe she was his destined other half on such a deep level. He didn’t want to tell her though. Remus wanted her to be with him because she had no doubts about loving him not because she felt forced into it by destiny. Their vacation had shown him without a doubt how much he loved her, so he would wait.


	10. Birthday Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova has some much-needed fun with her new friends.

Nova met up with Hermione in front of her art classroom. Getting all set up she began painting Hermione from the front. “I meant to talk to you before that whole spectacle at breakfast. I’m thinking of applying for a potion’s apprenticeship; what do you think?” Nova asked as she captured the glow of Hermione’s eyes, before including the scrunch of her nose.

“With Professor Snape?” she asked after a moment of thought.

“I’m not sure but if I want to stay close to home, I suppose it would be,” Nova replied as she began painting Hermione in a dress she imagined would look amazing on her.

She hadn’t shown any of her work to Hermione worrying that the liberties she was taking would make the young witch not want to sit for her anymore. Nova had also taken liberties with the background putting her against a tree near the lake. The sun was hanging high in the sky, the breeze would be blowing through the tree, moving the branches once she put the enchantments on the canvases. 

“I suppose it would be the only place to do it, with your condition. At least you know Professor Dumbledore hires people with your, um, condition,” Hermione told her as she held the book in her lap.

“That’s true. I’m not sure how working with Snape would be though. I’ll just have to see where life takes me. I would have more freedom in a lab of my own. Learning from an expert though could help,” Nova said shrugging.

“You would have a hard time discovering new potions if you did everything by the book. I like learning by the book but it doesn’t seem like it fits someone of a high potioneer standing. I doubt Professor Snape does everything by the book all the time,” Hermione told the older witch as she tried not to fidget in her seat.

“That’s a good point. We’ll have to see how things go maybe I can do both,” Nova told her as she focused on capturing the texture of the grass.

Hermione nodded and went back to reading. Before they knew it the class was over. Nova went straight to the Ravenclaw table once they reached the Great Hall. Even though she had skipped meals she had studied every night with Finn and Luna learning more about them as she did. Finn was a pro at Finnish and swore like a sailor when trying to figure out transfiguration but he was a wiz at charms. Luna loved talking about the creatures her dad had told her all about, her eyes lighting up as she told Nova about the Thestrals that pulled the carriages. Nova always listened fully not judging Luna in the slightest for her enthusiasm.

"We’re having a snow day for Hermione on Sunday. With cake and hot cocoa after all the fun. Got to celebrate your birthday after all Luna,” Nova said smiling at the younger girl. She started spouting off her plan as soon as her butt hit the bench seat. “We’ll have to do it in the kitchens, but the house elves won’t mind they love me,” she said with a wink as she grabbed some sandwiches.

Finn chuckled at her excitement. “Only if Luna actually wants to do that for her birthday?” He asked the little blonde witch at his side.

“Oh, it will be lovely. Can Ginny join us?” Luna asked as she ate some soup and crackers. 

Finn scrunched his nose, not caring much for the red-headed witch who was so feisty all the time. “Of course she can it’s your birthday Luna,” he told her bumping against her shoulder lovingly.

Nova smiled at the two, loving how caring the pair was to each other. “I’m banning Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,” Nova said after finishing her sandwiches. “This is for Hermione to get away from her studies and stress. Those boys are stress incarnate. Also, it’s for your birthday,” she said deciding she’d go with Hermione to Hogsmeade tomorrow to find a gift for Luna.

“Hell yes to that,” Finn said high fiving her. He wasn’t much of a fan of the boy wonder. From what he saw of the kid he thought Harry would be lucky if he could navigate his way out of a paper bag.

The next morning the castle was full of chatter. Sirius Black had successfully entered the Gryffindor tower in the middle of the night. It was a wonder Harry wasn’t dead. Shaking her head at all of the fuss Nova quickly finished breakfast and went to fetch Hermione. She was talking with Ron who was adamant Sirius had tried to kill him. Rolling her eyes Nova scooped up the younger witch.

“We’re going to Hogsmeade, have fun with your near death stories,” Nova told the boys before leading Hermione from the Great Hall.

“I don’t have my-” she stopped as Nova summoned her stuff. 

Bundling up Nova led the way outside. “Tomorrow is Luna’s birthday. So along with our snow day, we’re also going to have a party in the kitchen afterward. So far it will be you, Luna, Finn, Ginny, and I. Your boys are not allowed because they simply radiate stress and we will be stress-free,” Nova said as they walked their way to the village. 

“Alright, I suppose that’s fair. Is there no way I can just bail?” Hermione asked only to receive a glare in return.

They hit all the shops starting with Gladrags. Nova decided she wanted a new dress for her date. If she was honest with herself she wasn’t particularly thrilled about it, but she did tell herself she would see what love was like. She ended up finding a blue knee length long sleeve dress that gave her a hint of curves. She talked Hermione into buying a new green top to bring out her eyes. Not finding anything for Luna they moved on to Scrivenshaft’s quill shop. There Nova decided to buy Luna a luminescent ink and some new parchment along with a blue quill. It wasn’t much but she thought Luna would still enjoy it all.

After that, they decided to stop in The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Nova was cutting into her savings but she didn’t mind since this was the first time she had friends to dote on just like she told Remus on Christmas. They ate in comfortable silence only to be interrupted by twin redheads sitting at their table.  
“Well if it isn’t our favorite bookworm,” one on the left said.

“And who’s this lovely lass?” Asked the one on the right.

“Fred, George, this is my friend Nova Craven. She’s a seventh year,” Hermione said addressing the left and then right twin in turn.

“Nova these are Ron’s twin brothers Fred and George, they’re fifth years and troublemakers,” Hermione introduced to her.

Lifting an eyebrow she nodded to each twin in turn. “Charmed I’m sure. What are you mischief makers up to?”

“Just got back from Zonko’s-” said Fred.

“Replenishing our supplies,” finished George.

“Any specific targets or just general mayhem? Because I have some targets if you need them,” Nova said with a chuckle thinking of Courtney and her snob friends.<

“Oooh I like you already,-” George started.

“Who were you thinking?” Fred asked his face full of curiosity.

“This chick Courtney a seventh year Slytherin, she’s a bitch to put it simply,” Nova said not caring to censor herself.

“I think we have just the thing, it being Valentine’s day soon and all,” Fred said smirking to his twin who nodded in turn.

“Very nice to meet you, lovely lady,” George said as they got up and bid them goodbye.

“That wasn’t nice,” Hermione said as she finished her Butterbeer.

Nova shrugged, ”Courtney’s not nice, she deserves it. Plus I’m sure it will be harmless,” she told Hermione as she stood up ready to head back and hang out in her bed till tomorrow if she got hungry she could always pop into the kitchens.

Nova woke up the next morning clutching her book of poetry with drool on her chin. ‘Gross,’ she thought to herself before she dressed in her warmest clothes. After brushing her hair she grabbed her cloak and went down to the Great Hall. Sitting at her own table this morning she decided to have some toast and an apple not wanting to feel overstuffed as she was hoping to wipe the floor with Finn in a snowball fight. She watched Hermione eat making sure she couldn’t get away and ditch their snow day festivities. 

As soon as she finished eating she went and grabbed up Hermione followed by Luna and Finn. Luna told them that Ginny would be meeting them outside. Stepping into the snow; they were lucky to find clear skies and mildly cold temperatures. Nova led the way down to Black lake; it had frozen over during Christmas break and remained frozen. It was the best open spot for all the fun they were going to have.

Nova charmed her boots into skates, stepping onto the frozen lake she began skating as she watched Luna join her. Onshore, Hermione and Finn started building a snowman. From the castle came three red specks. Once they were closer Nova saw it was a red-headed girl and the twins. The three of them joined the girls on the ice the boys starting up a makeshift hockey game, which Finn happily joined in, while Ginny wished Luna a happy birthday.

Hermione sighed before joining everyone on the ice. Wobbling at first Hermione soon got the hang of it. The younger girls started doing tricks and spins on the ice, making Nova laugh. She soon decided she was going to start the snowball fight. Skating off out of sight she went back to the shore charming her boots back to normal. Sneaking around the outside of everyone’s eyesight, she made a very large pile of snowballs and then a fort around her to shield herself. Picking up the first snowball Nova flung it at the back of Finn’s head ducking down before he could see her. Before he had time to respond she flung a snowball at Hermione’s shoulder, earning a squeak from the young witch.

“This is war!” Finn shouted only to be pelted with five snowballs at once from Nova and the twins who had snuck into her fort while the others were distracted.

Nova watched as Hermione quickly charmed a fort to guard them. Luna and Ginny joined Finn’s team with Hermione. Nova turned and started strategizing with the twins, they decided Fred would make snowballs while Nova threw them. Meanwhile, George would creep around out of sight with a large number of snowballs. He would make it to their fort and start pelting the others magically with snowballs. As they started putting their plan into motion Finn and Ginny started chucking snowballs uselessly at their fort. Laughing Nova volleyed her pile of snowballs at them. Shortly after they sent George out they heard him cry out in surprise. Nova dashed out to see what happened only to be pelted with snowballs by Hermione and Luna who seemed to have the same idea as them. 

Nova collapsed laughing as she was practically buried in snow. Fred came out trying to defend them but so did Finn and Ginny. It was a free for all at that point with Nova making snow angels as she ignored the battle. She let out a shriek as someone charmed a pile of snow to land on her face.

“Not cool,” she laughed sitting up, brushing snow off of her clothes. 

As she got up looking for who to get, she saw the twins pointing at Finn and Finn pointing at Hermione while trying to look innocent. “You’re so dead!” She shouted running after Finn.

She chased him around while everyone laughed and continued the snowball fight. The sun traveled slowly through the sky as the day wore on. Nova was able to tackle Finn using his momentum against him. She quickly leaped up running away to hide behind Luna. After calling truce they all decided to make snow angels followed by a competition to see who could do the best snow sculpture. Fred made a sculpture of Peeves while George made one of Filch hanging upside down by his ankles. Luna made what she said was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Nova struggled on what to make and decided to sit out instead, so she was the judge, much to Hermione’s booing, as the young witch knew Nova was a gifted artist. Feeling uninspired Hermione did a small sculpture of Crookshanks. Ginny did a sculpture of a person on broom holding a quaffle, while Finn did a sculpture of a large pirate ship with great detail. 

Nova walked around inspecting all the sculptures. Finn’s was so big she was able to climb up on it and pretend to be a pirate.

“There’s no doubt in my mind the winner is….” she paused for dramatic effect as she conjured herself an ice sword. “Luna!” she shouted taking a stance to fight off the boos.

Everyone laughed conjuring their own swords. Hopping onto the ship some said she was obviously blind. Before she could reply the ship lurched under them before turning back into the snow, dropping them all three feet into a large mound of snow. One by one they popped up out of the snow laughing. Nova popped up laughing with a shout, exclaiming that was why she picked Luna. Jumping up Nova chased after Finn with her ice sword. The others quickly joining her as they all ran onto Black lake. Laughs were heard all around as they slipped and slid around on the ice. Nova and Finn had an elaborate duel with their swords to the cheers and jeers of their friends.

Deciding it was late enough as the sun was now sinking below the horizon, the group headed into the castle. Vowing to meet in the kitchens in twenty minutes, they separated to their common rooms to change. Nova was the first into the kitchens, having rushed through changing. Now dressed in her favorite grey sweater and worn jeans. She asked the house elves to get them some soup and sandwiches, along with pumpkin juice. Then asked if she could decorate for a birthday and if they could make a cake and hot cocoa for after dinner. The house elves were happy to do as she asked, before going to their quarters for the night. The others were soon entering right as the house elves left. 

“Here’s dinner and drinks, we got cake and cocoa for after dinner. Then you can open presents Luna,” Nova told the group pointing to a tall table in the center with chairs around it that Nova had transfigured.

Everyone gathered around chatting happily as they ate. Finn gave the twins more ideas for who to prank and what to do. They ran by him some ideas they had for prank products. Nova talked with the girls about the different subjects they were learning, though Ginny seemed more inclined to talk about Quidditch. Nova hadn’t decided yet how she felt about the youngest redhead, she certainly seemed to take after her brothers. 

Soon they finished, then cut into the strawberry lemon cake with vanilla frosting after singing happy birthday to Luna. Feeling like she overdosed on sugar after the cake and hot cocoa, Nova insisted Luna opened her gifts, there were only three but Luna didn’t seem to mind much. She smiled and thanked Nova after looking upon the supplies the older witch had given her. Next, she opened Ginny’s finding a purple silk scarf that she thanked her for before putting it on. Luna’s eyes lit up as she unwrapped Finn’s gift which was a gold journal with a black eagle embossed on the cover.

“It’s so you can write about all your creatures or whatever you would like to write about,” Finn said smiling at her before messing up the younger blonde’s hair.

“It’s beautiful, brother thank you. Thank you all this has been a lovely birthday,” Luna told them in her light voice.

With your welcome and good nights said, they all bid each other good night. That night in her dreams Nova stayed silent as she cuddled with Remus, feeling fully content, having no idea that he was far from it, or even that he was more than something her mind had conjured.

Remus tried to calm his wolf as they held her in their shared dream, but soon the dream changed out of their control. They were in the forest that seemed familiar to Nova though she was sure she had never been there before. She looked around confused, her human eyes taking in everything. She felt her growing more confused as she spotted a wolf standing in front of her with Remus nowhere to be seen. After a moment she recognized the wolf as Remus. To her surprise, the wolf in front of her began growling. She laid down baring her neck to him making sure he knew she submitted. She felt the wolf inside her push to the front of her mind, causing Nova to shift forms and moving Nova out of focus in her own mind. The she-wolf stayed laying on the ground. The male wolf howled before approaching scenting her neck and then the air before nudging her with his nose. Both Remus and Nova were cast into darkness while their wolves happily mated and frolicked through the forest. Moony vowed he would figure out how to make his human vessel claim their mate or the first time he had the chance he would do it.


End file.
